


Surrender Your Trust

by DarkPoisonousLove



Series: Dance of Devotion [14]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: (not quite the traditional way), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Begging, Blindfolds, CFNM, Cock Warming, Coming Untouched, Condoms, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Drooling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fake Orgasm, Finger Sucking, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Human Furniture, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kneeling, Mental bondage, Mindfuck, Mirror Sex, Naked Male Clothed Female, Non-Sexual Submission, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sensory Deprivation, Sexting, Sexual Content, Smut, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play, lots of feelings, speech restriction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoisonousLove/pseuds/DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: Being Griffin's submissive takes Valtor to new heights of sexual gratification he couldn't have imagined before... and trust. There is definitely a lot of that involved in any step of the way and waiting for him in Griffin's palm. My Kinktober 2020 collection.
Relationships: Griffin/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club)
Series: Dance of Devotion [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800337
Comments: 28
Kudos: 6





	1. Sensory Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> I did Kinktober last year and it was fun so I have decided to give it another go. This time all entries will be confined to the Dance of Devotion verse. I have not yet decided the total number of days I will do because I am not sure how much energy I will have for this. It certainly won't be 31, though. I am still hoping for twenty-something again but we'll see.
> 
> This is a collection because I thought I will spam my series too much if I post these separately and I also didn't want to fit these on the timeline or come up with titles for them. XD Every entry will have a summary and the kink listed as well as warnings for any other sexual acts featured in the fic. Tags will be updated along with chapters. Here's hoping this works out for all of us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtor has never been a big fan of being the blindfolded party but Griffin's idea to join him makes him rediscover not just that particular brand of sensory deprivation but also the connection between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part includes sensory deprivation (blindfolds), grinding, vaginal sex.

Griffin’s touch penetrated the stillness around to take over both his physical world as her warmth easily overpowered the only other sensation of the sheets under his back and his mind that was now so full of her closeness there was no memory of the anticipation it had harbored for a good while on her whim. He’d been unable to tell whether there’d been anything other than the appeal of toying with him to her delay with the darkness of a blindfold replacing his sight in the unnaturally quiet atmosphere of her making. Normally, she’d use his vulnerability to tease with everything at her disposal be it sounds or touches–sometimes even different scents ranging from perfumes through candles to herbal teas–and watch him squirm and whine, even plead, as the expectation of her touch remained the single focus of his being but her newest approach to depriving him had elevated even above that.

She was blindfolded, too, placing him in mental bondage* to an extent to keep them both safe from any mismatched movements and push the buttons of his vulnerability. Sight was his leading sense of arousal along with touch and parting with it already required tapping into the trust Griffin had had to earn to expand his limited experiences with being the one wearing the blindfold. Following blindly someone who was leading blindly sounded like something out of his worst nightmares but the fragmentary memories–some pieces were forever lost in the mindless heat and broken speech accompanying the orgasms she gave him–of what his faith in her had accomplished already were like a leash around his neck he’d willingly put in her hands. Only thing left to do now was sit tight and let her touch as much as she wanted. And she wanted a lot, everything.

She started at his inner thighs, fingers probing slowly as if it was an unfamiliar territory and every gasp was a sound she had to taste before declaring it pleasing as if she hadn’t spent hours upon hours getting acquainted with all his noises like she was studying an elaborate musical instrument. It only slowed down her movements to leave her fingertips moving over his skin at a glacial pace to ignite every cell of his body with desire until he was all burning up and almost writhing under the feather-light touch. Yet, the bucking of his hips only acted like an earthquake throwing her off balance and leaving her searching for her equilibrium back in the heat of his flesh before she continued her exploration.

The prolonged experience of still contact between her palms and his tender self-control–so lenient it almost never kicked in to tame his impulsiveness–had him grasping at her hair to pull on the release mechanism of her power over him. All he got in response, though, were her moans partnering his own as if to seduce him into initiative when he’d wanted the opposite. Yet, there was still the thought that it wasn’t his place to decide tangled among her tresses like the satisfaction in her vocal responses to his desperate frivolity wove itself into his mind as the only thing of importance. It was what he’d looked for in her way of giving it and he ran his fingers through the purple strands encouraged by the silent understanding between them.

Griffin didn’t tell him to stop touching–he had to wonder if she could in the heightened sensation of her hair being pulled but he was in no clearer a mental state–so he indulged himself while she was doing the same. Feeling her bumping face first into his cock certainly was a sensation, especially when she just ignored his throbbing want of her as if the offering was not good enough and moved up to his abs, rippling to meet every caress, and chest where his heart was beating excitedly in hopes of receiving her attention.

She was merciful and generous to the essential organ at least as if to confirm his arousal could wait until she’d sated her curiosity about his tolerance to teasing in his blindfolded state. He was her own sexual experiment and all he could do was let himself need her while she took what she wanted from him and that was his sensitivity and every reaction she could get out of him to satisfy her inclination towards exploration.

She was scratching and biting, and licking, and caressing, and pinching, and sucking all over the skin in her reach and all he could grasp at was the little miracle that her dismissal of toys was. It would've deprived him of the real delight that her attention and her touch on him was and a vibrator would have been too much too fast compared to the sensual torture keeping him longing and involved instead of slipping in hell like he would have if she wasn’t on top of him, their bodies pressing together as hard as humanly possible. And there were low moans from her every time her hardened nipples dragged over his chest as she made her way up to his neck and to his mouth only to stop with her lips hovering so close to joining them in one whole.

Instead, the first movement of her hips took Valtor by surprise as she began grinding on his cock, pressed in his abdomen and already wrapped in a condom to keep him guessing when she would be ready to take him, to drag him all the way up near the very edge in the feeling of their closeness. It was so much he let all his air go to make space for all the pleasure she was pushing on him almost with a vengeance, her observant nature confirming for her his strain to fight the approaching climax until he’d gotten to feel her walls around his cock and her wicked mind adjusting the position to work against him ultimately. Holding on to his own power over himself was the only option for him to clutch at but all his muscles remembered was her seductive softness instead of his determination.

“How do you feel?” Griffin asked, her voice coming out uneven between gulps of air but she still had more breath than him. He could barely gather his mind to process the need for an answer and that had to tell her everything. She wasn’t that out of it to miss the time gap between her words and his even if to Valtor it was a whole different place they were at where time and space were irrelevant.

He swallowed the plea that was the first thing rising on his tongue to look for the words she wanted. “Good,” was all he could manage in the tug of war his clashing needs were playing. If she didn’t spare him soon, he wouldn't get optimal enjoyment out of his orgasm, the very thought proof of the hopelessness of his affectedness.

“You’re going to have to give me more than that,” Griffin’s intonation teased the demand over his brain much like a caress from a whip. More tempting than frightening to his desperate mind and completely unnecessary. He’d give her anything. He’d already given her trust he didn’t even know he was capable of. Or maybe that was something she’d given him.

“Completely overpowered,” Valtor panted out before taking a second to both string a proper sentence together and gather all the air he’d need to get it out. It was for her and it needed to be a presentable offering. “There isn’t a part of me you haven’t claimed.” Maybe not in the literal sense since his need was glaringly neglected under her but she was filling the senses she’d left him and there was nothing else in his bedroom but the world of her being touching his, claiming, connecting.

“Maybe just one,” Griffin said and the smirk that surely grew at his groan was tangible in her words against his skin, her lips so close he could find them without his sight but she hadn’t wished that yet to leave his muscles almost painfully taut with obedience. She wasn’t just making him lose his mind but also his body in a way and the bare soul left behind was all exposed to her careful strokes over it. As if it was a tiny, little violet she was taking care of and not his rusty being. “Do you know how I feel?” Her finger was over his lips and he heeded the order waiting for her to continue. “Like a goddess.” Her voice didn’t waver in the territory of questioning herself and his heart skipped a beat at the declaration of trust. In them. “Worshiped and cherished,” Griffin continued, her presence of mind astonishing and mesmerizing. “Lavished and spoiled. Having all the world at her fingertips to play with,” she ran her fingers over his cheek. “Having the power to make beauty and the devotion to sustain it.”

That was what he’d meant before. She’d made him feel like he was good for her, even with his unsated, selfish desires. She came first and that was a law of nature, a law of his world that he grabbed at when he couldn't touch her to feel full. And he did. Even being denied a part of her didn’t leave him with emptiness because he was never denied all of her. She was there to give him all of herself at her own pace and he could only pray the time he had would be enough for him to see her unfold all her layers of tenderness.

Griffin laced their fingers and pressed his hand in the mattress as she lifted herself up and he knew what was coming, yet he waited for her other hand to find his free one as well. She guided his erection to her entrance and her moan saluted the feeling of her sinking down on it, both her hands in his now that they were joined. She paused, letting him relax in their closeness and catch his breath while she collected herself and her plans for him and all those sensations she was giving to his deprived brain. She was just as affected as he was when they were equals trusting each other to play with the power of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mental Bondage - No physical restraints but the submissive is "bound" by the Dom's orders (just in case clarification is needed)


	2. Sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting a text from Valtor is usually a good way to start the day in Griffin's book. The lack of body language that accompanies that conversation threatens to ruin her morning for a moment there, however, but all she needs to get back on track is a little reminder of the trust between her and Valtor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know sexting is not a kink but this deals with their D/s dynamic in a way so I think it should count.
> 
> There's just the sexting and a specific mention of spanking. Any other mentions of sexual activities are just generalized.

The scent of lavender was coming in stronger and stronger from the kitchen where the tea was brewing while she was getting ready for another day of paperwork and no students to remind her why she'd taken all that responsibility on her shoulders. On the plus side, without them there were only her colleagues left to anger her and some of them were on leave as well so, all in all, it was shaping up to be a peaceful day. It was always a small blessing when the enjoyment of her morning tea spread over the rest of the day with nothing to taint it and leave a dark spot in her memory.

She'd already done her makeup, a little lighter in the summer heat, and picked out her clothes but getting in them proved distracting when her head filled with the images of Valtor taking them off or watching her do it herself bound by her orders. She'd already let her thoughts drift to him even in the choosing of the outfit despite knowing very well she wouldn't get to feel him tonight, just hear his voice if he didn't get too caught up in work. She had to focus on what today was sure to bring and that was hours of documentation.

The skirt was so tight and form-fitting that Valtor would have gotten jealous already, especially if not allowed to touch, as if it wasn't just the perfect reflection of how snuggly her mind was wrapped in his presence, now as tangible in her life as his desperation was amidst her orders. The sound of the zipper sliding up to trap her in the stiff embrace of the fabric instead of his softness was accompanied by a beep from her phone.

She grabbed it from her nightstand to have her eyes sliding over the text message before she'd even unlocked it.

_Woke up horny. Kinda want to fuck the life out of you._

The muscles in her lower belly clenched in an instant response as her breath hitched. It could be the timing–and he always claimed she was the one reading his mind–or the attention of being the first person he sought out in the morning that left her so affected by something so little and rather typical of Valtor. It was a good thing–as good as that could be–he wasn't there to see her melting into a puddle ready to drip on her carpet. It would ruin her collected facade forever in his mind.

Another text arrived while she was clutching at her phone like it was a priceless diamond.

_Also, good morning, beautiful._

Her face stretched into a smile that was almost painful, her heart fluttering in her chest as the words echoed in her head in his drowsy voice. It ricocheted off the inside of her skull to hit her harder with the reality of not being with him to truly hear it. Fulfilling one fantasy had left her with hundreds of others sprouting in its place like little weeds now that he'd let himself serve her wishes.

_Good morning, gorgeous._

She texted back before she could fall down one of the rabbit holes her mind harbored despite the wholeness of her heart she felt while she held his in her hands. He'd requested her attention and that at least she could give both of them. Complimenting him lended her smile the strength to remain on her face a little while longer, especially now that his shocked expression was on the other side of the screen and couldn't pierce her soul quite as viciously just from her memories.

_Good morning, perfect._

Valtor, of course, wasn't going to let himself be outcomplimented making her roll her eyes with the grin she was now sporting still on her face. Despite his inability to accept a compliment, there was nothing in his words to evoke doubts in her after all the times she'd seen the proof of them in his icy gaze and all over his heated skin. She had to do something for the restlessness in his heart as well, no matter how many ghosts of the past she had to fight. He fought them all on his own and even fought himself to kneel for her.

_Good morning, ethereal._

She could hear the protest screeching in his ears to have his fingers moving of its accord and typing it out, even if in the form of another praise of her. Complimenting her shouldn't have to be at his expense.

_Valtor, stop trying to top me._

There was an almost tangible pause even on her end of the conversation at the cutting order which she could only hope her half intentional play on words had softened. With no way of seeing his reaction or letting him see hers, she had to be more careful with her words. Poking his conscience until it bled guilt over his still open wounds would be like poking her own soul with a stick in a cruel experiment to see how much it could take before shedding tears.

_I wouldn't dream of it. ;)_

She exhaled her air in an almost snort, her heart racing as if trying to reach him through all that physical space between them and pump all her gratitude directly in his veins. Her day was already made with just a few words from him and the light spilling through the blinds seemed even brighter now as if to illuminate the beauty of the world inside her he'd helped her rediscover.

_But why "kinda"? I expected a "totally". Or at least a "really". "Kinda" is not very convincing._

She let herself sink in the lightness of their good morning banter now that he'd steered them away from the craters on their road to each other. And here she'd thought it was her job to take care of him. If someone could see her now, they would probably think she was in love with her phone to be giving it a smile so bright it overshadowed the glow of her eyes as evidenced in the mirror when she looked up to see her reflection in it. She was still missing her shirt but Valtor's response was far more attention grabbing than that detail.

_I didn't want to overstep now that you're the one in charge._

His text was like a punch in the gut, only, far more pleasant in its effects. The lack of air left her gasping much like she did when his hands held her thighs open and he thrust inside her and the haze in her mind was more like that of the high of an orgasm rather than the kind in which you could have your life slipping through your fingers. He was getting her turned on with his casual admission of obedience first thing in the morning and she had to repay him properly.

_So you lied to me?_

The words didn't sink down to the pit of her stomach like a stone thrown in a lake but instead rested in the ease of her trust in him of which he'd reminded her. And his response was met with that same feeling to leave no room between them for anything that didn't belong there.

_Fuck._

Her fingers were practicality flying over her phone screen to grasp at the opportunity.

_We will._

_Griffin, please._

Valtor's text was just as desperately instantaneous, making a smirk take over her face once again. If he kept that up, her facial muscles would be sore from all the happiness leaking in her expressions. As new as that would be–or rather long forgotten–she could already tell it would be the same kind of good tiredness and soreness that followed him leaving her spent and sated after giving her everything he had.

 _I just haven't decided whether I should let_ you _fuck_ me _if you only "kinda" want to. Maybe_ I _should be the one fucking_ you _. Because I_ absolutely _want to do that._

She had to talk herself into locking her phone and her fingers closed harder around it for a moment before she left it on the bed to grab her shirt. The buzz that was soon followed by another one shocked her enough to have made her drop the phone if she'd still been holding it instead of struggling with the tiny buttons of her shirt when her mind almost mistook it for that of a vibrator. She must have accidentally set her phone on vibration in her half conscious attempts at sabotaging her own morning routine. Just another proof she needed to get her shirt done before she returned to getting lost in Valtor's words if she wanted to have the time to drink her tea in peace instead of having to take a thermo cup on the bus.

The messages were there waiting for her once she was ready despite the two minutes she'd taken to finally leave the bedroom behind and head into the kitchen.

_Okay, I just exhaled all my air._

_Also, I won't be able to go to work if you keep that up._

She couldn't help the grin that plastered itself on her face at his openness and his reaction so similar to hers before that even the mention of work and the restraints it posed on their activities couldn't break through.

_You were the one who texted me._

She almost hit "send" before she changed her mind and typed out the rest of what she had to say to give him no chance to protest before he'd heard all of it. He'd been the one who'd wanted to talk and she'd give him the chance.

_Tell me honestly, what was your idea with that text?_

She left the phone on the kitchen counter to pour herself the tea that was in full boil now and to give Valtor time to figure out his response. She had the power now to put as much trust in his hands as he could hold on to and then start filling up his heart as well until the words had nowhere to go and all spilled from his mouth.

There were three messages for her when she sat down at the table with her tea in her hand. One of those she hadn't heard arriving, probably thanks to the tap running. Or she'd just been lost in thoughts about his motives. No need to guess anymore.

_Honestly?_

_To make you think of me._

_Fucking you._

That much was a given. He was still running from talking to her but the rules of the game they were playing were against him. Of his own volition.

_Well, in that case... you can go on thinking of me._

_Punishing you._

She had full permission to use her power against him, encouragement even. Seeing him writhing and moaning from a simple spanking–it hadn't even been hard as she'd dipped into exploring both their limits with it slowly–almost to the edge of orgasm wasn't something she could ignore when it had her clit throbbing even now that her focus had to be on work or on Valtor, at the very least. He was probably going to enjoy it even if she denied-

_..._

That wasn't... his safeword... was it?

_How?_

Griffin huffed out all the air that had gotten stuck in her like a terrified bird smashing against her ribcage in its frantic attempts to find an exit. Her fingers refused to move as frozen in shock as all her body was despite all the words she had to type. She'd crossed a line once already before they'd even settled on limits and a safeword and falling down the same trap of getting lost in her newly found power over him again so soon would test her own trust in herself a little too much.

_Explaining that would require too many words you can't hear if you want to go to work._

It would also require her to know what the punishment would be and that, in turn, required more mental capacity than she had currently as she was caught between the seductive truth of his words and the hissing fears slithering around in her heart like it was just the right temperature to be their home warm home.

_I wouldn't want to be so cruel to you. We agreed that none of what we do will interrupt our professional responsibilities._

It had been on her insistence that they'd made it a rule for their activities to never interfere with their lives outside the bedroom, though that had shifted more to encompass his whole apartment and everything that happened in it. Their dynamic was spilling over the confines of sex surprisingly fast, not even their doubts and pasts able to get in its way so her ability to do so remained questionable.

_I... think it's too late for that._

Valtor was reading her mind again as if even the universe was pushing them in the direction of what looked inevitable at that point despite her best intentions. And those were being forced to the back of her mind by the image of a needy, whiny Valtor having her licking her lips and pressing her thighs together. She even clutched at her mug so hard she burned her fingers on the hot porcelain. She had to type with one hand as she blew cold air over her agonizing fingertips. It had to be Valtor's heated flesh they were feeling, not the scorching heat of her mug of tea.

_Well, if we've already stepped over that boundary, you can try figuring out what I have in mind for you._

_If you guess correctly, there will be a reward after the punishment._

She barely managed to type out the second message before Valtor fired an answer her way proving her suspicion that punishments and rewards were much the same in his mind right now. She'd have to find a way to distinguish them.

_I love your approach._

Her heart skipped a beat before it settled in its place like it never intended to move from the comfort of home again. Valtor's honesty was the safest thing that had touched the beating organ when it came hand in hand with his trust and was exclusive just to her. He was even lying to his friends for her, for the two of them, to give them the space they needed to find each other. And he'd just caught her hand and pulled her closer.

_I love your response to it._

She wrapped her arm around him to keep him as close as he was. Close enough for a dance but all naked and exposed as if he'd mistaken the proximity as a setup for sex. But there was no mistake in his text, not even a typo to suggest anything at all had gone wrong with it. It was just his honest confession.

_Now get your ass to work._

The orders came back to her along with her confidence in herself and her part in their shared experiences.

_Yes, Griffin._

He seemed to love her name as well and that left a lot of unexplored possibilities she'd better exploit as soon as possible. He was already due for a punishment. She just had to wait and see whether there would be a reward going along with it. She could make them a themed set he'd never be able to stop associating with her name.


	3. Cock Warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtor is eager and impatient to dive deeper in what his and Griffin's dynamic offers but she shows him that the speed with which things happen has nothing to do with the intensity of the experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains cock warming and mentions of a blowjob.

Valtor turned another page careful not to let the bookmark slip away from the place Griffin had last reached. She’d brought the book about a month ago and left it in his apartment in case she forgot to take one when she stayed over–she’d already read every one of his books that had grabbed her attention and was carrying hers now–and she still had over a hundred pages to get through. She didn’t have that much time to read even now that it was summer vacation as busy as she was with him and everything they were doing. Especially now that she’d agreed not to confine their scenes only to the weekends. There was more thinking for her to do while he only did as he was told.

The door opened as if on cue but that was just him flattering himself. As generous as Griffin was to grant him every one of his whims–eventually–she was just done with the dishes she hadn’t let him touch. She’d practicality thrown him out of the kitchen to be left in private with the clean up duty that had taken her from him.

Valtor looked at the page to memorize it in case he’d return to the book soon enough to not have to start it all over. He’d read seventeen–more like thirteen without the title pages–while he’d waited for her. “What took you so... long?” The last word trailed long after the previous ones as it nearly slipped from his mind much like the book was escaping his grasp at the sight in front of him.

Griffin was standing at the threshold, a calmness on her face that was only disrupted by the slightly upturned corners of her mouth – most likely a reaction to his own reaction. She was all naked, not even shoes on–that was why he hadn’t heard her heels clicking outside the bedroom as she’d approached–and her hair let down over her back not hiding anything from his greedy gaze. It was a grand entrance by any means and it was already resonating in his groin while his brain was still stuck on processing the logical side of it.

“Um... that was fast,” he was so paralyzed that even his jaw had trouble moving after it’d dropped down like he did to his knees for Griffin. He could keep his cool when everything in a case was working against him but Griffin’s eagerness written all over her exposed flesh sent him stuttering like he’d never seen a naked woman before. Seeing her so comfortable and confident in her skin with his gaze all over her was a special brand of sexy after the times she’d avoided his eyes in order to hide her doubts and worries about the whole thing blowing up in her face. Not just their Dom/sub dynamic but all of it, everything they had.

“You were the one that wanted to speed this up,” Griffin gave a soft smirk to wrap up any sharp edges the words could have. He’d pushed quite a bit in his impatience to get them to the bedroom now that it wasn’t off limits during the week but it seemed nothing was broken. He had to trust her to tell him if he’d poked a weak spot instead of wondering if she was poking back. “Have you by any chance changed your mind?” Her eyebrow arched as if to emphasize the question and draw him to think about it carefully.

Valtor shook his head. “No.” What was she planning now? She was steering him towards something, that much was clear. But what?

“Good.” Griffin pushed herself off the door frame to close in on where he was sitting in bed, helpless and lost without the slightest idea of her intentions. “Then I get to do that.” She climbed on the mattress and straddled him, hand on his chest as if to hold his heart and slow down its excited pounding.

Ah, there it was. “You’re gonna torture me again?” Valtor left the book as far away on her pillow as he could reach without throwing her off balance or looking like he was trying to weasel himself out of his situation. He was just looking after her book the way she liked it if the movement of her hand down his chest was something to judge by. She could have it under his T-shirt in a moment if that was what she wanted. Which was probably not what she wanted. “Take your sweet ass time?” She’d sucked and licked at his erection for over an hour the other day as if there was no boredom to come from toying with him all the while he’d been left with the image of it all to make him that much harder for her and prompt her to keep going. It had been hell and he was dying at the prospect of going back there. Could he hope to handle that much again? Did he even have a choice if that was what she wanted?

Griffin chuckled. “You,” her fingertip pressed at the end of his sternum, “haven’t seen torture.” Satisfied with the sharp breath he sucked in, she moved down, her finger trailing between his abs. “And ‘sweet ass’ is not exactly a legal term, is it?” She stopped at the waistband of his pants, her finger barely sneaking underneath to keep him from filling his lungs again.

“So you’re gonna punish me now?” he panted in anticipation of what she would do next or in recollection of what she’d already done just two days ago. He himself couldn't tell. Luckily, he also couldn't move so there wasn’t much else to do but find out.

“Is that how much you trust me?” Griffin let her voice reach that playfulness that could very well be followed by a pout speaking loud and clear of the theatric nature of it all. She reached in his underwear to pull his cock out in the next breath as if the transition was completely natural. “No, if I wanted to punish you, you would be tied up and writhing helplessly while I wring orgasm after orgasm from you until you beg me to stop... and then some.”

Valtor gasped as she stroked his cock, his eyes almost closing as if that could shield him from the hot waves washing over him with every word even if he couldn’t even feel her breath with his T-shirt still covering his chest. He was about to thrust his hips against her hand when she let go of him, dragging his attention back on her face where she’d demanded it. 

“Getting to come doesn’t mean getting pleasure and just because you haven’t come doesn’t mean you can’t be on cloud nine.” Griffin pulled a condom out of the wrapper she’d already opened and kept in her other hand only after her words had reached him and rolled it on slowly, her fingers touching every spot of his cock as she did so and having him squirming already. He was inappropriately turned on considering the pace she stuck to. “That’s what I’m trying to show you.” She rested her hands on either side of his cock where the tender flesh did nothing to get in the way of the contact and it reached the muscles underneath pulling them taut in his struggle not to buck. “Which is why you don’t get to move,” Griffin had felt every single motion like it was her own body. “You don’t get to do anything. Just stay still and listen to me.” There was that softness to her tone even as it was firm enough not to entertain the very idea of questioning it.

“Looks like that’s the path I’ve chosen.” Valtor sighed dramatically which used up about all the freedom he had. Anything more would be open disobedience and he was just offering her a chance to make it harder for him, not pushing it in her hands. He was not to move, after all.

Griffin smirked. “Wise choice.”

Then she wrapped a hand around his cock again and lifted herself up until she was hovering over him, holding his breath hostage to the same speed she was moving with. She sank down on his length slowly leaving them both no choice but to feel every inch sliding inside her wetness and stretching her walls to make space for itself inside her. It was all accompanied with little gasps from her and a low continuous whine to top it off at the end as she took all of him in only to leave him clutching at the sheets as he panted to fill his lungs once his being was released from the erotic ritual he’d just witnessed.

“Tell me how that feels but don’t think about it as prelude to something else. Just the action in its own right,“ Griffin wouldn’t let him slack off just because she didn’t need his mobility and strength.

“Amazing,” he managed to force out. Even if he had breath for more, he was certainly lacking the mental capacity to string words together. It had to be disturbing how little was needed to drown out any ability to think but Griffin was there thinking for him. There was no reason for panic, nor room for it in her dripping arousal enveloping him.

“Why does it feel amazing?” Griffin had to have something in mind for dragging him out of his mindlessness. He couldn’t tell where he ended and she began and she couldn't have wanted to pull him out of that. She wanted something more for both of them and he had to find out how to get them there.

If it wasn’t just the action that came right before sex and Griffin had no intention of moving now or three hours later, then what was it about her sitting on him that had his cock twitching eagerly inside her? “It feels so good because you’re as close to me as you can physically get. There’s nothing between us and you’re sitting here on me instead of doing anything else.” She could be getting to the end of that book now or talking to a friend instead of drenching him with her want while her eyes shined on him and she was guiding him to realizations he hadn’t taken the time to reach on his own. She was choosing him as the object of her time and attention and there was nothing more he could want.

Griffin proved him wrong with incredible speed, especially in the context of her current idea. “I am taking my ‘sweet ass time’ because there is nothing more important to me than you.”

He wasn’t trying to break the moment but his hips were going to start moving of their own volition. And she hadn’t moved a muscle. He hadn’t touched her, not even to hold on to her while she swept his mind away, hadn’t even looked at anything other than her face although she was all naked for him. There’d barely been a sexual intent to it all and all that was left of him was arousal. The world was upside down except everything was finally in the right place.

“Now,” Griffin started like she hadn’t noticed neither the movement, nor the change in him but the slight curve of her voice said differently, “just focus on feeling every little thing.” She grinned at him and clenched around him, squeezing a groan out of him as his hips shifted before he could catch himself. “Take the time to calm down before we move on.” Her hand was under his T-shirt pushing his heart to accelerate the closer her skin slid to it at her leisure. “I want you to stay still until I tell you otherwise.” As if he had a say on the matter. He was being thrown between his impulses and her voice reining them in like he was nothing more than a glass bottle in the sea.

“You’re going to ride me excruciatingly slowly, aren’t you?” He fisted in the sheets tighter in expectation of her answer even though he’d been the one who’d asked for it. He wanted to hear her say it again, tell him how much time she was ready to give him.

“Those are your words,” Griffin let him have only what she wanted to give, making it all the more precious in the process. She wasn’t denying him what he needed, she was giving him what they both wanted. “I haven’t said anything about sex.” The silence of her pause was striking with the realization it left room for. “I specifically told you to take this out of the context of sex.”

“You’re a cruel mistress,” Valtor mumbled, barely keeping down the grin and it was the single thing he was fighting. He’d already surrendered to all of her intentions. All of _their_ intentions, as had become crystal clear to him. 

“I am what you want me to be,” Griffin said as if reading his mind. “Ultimately, you have the power to pull the plug on anything and everything but you’re still here.” She had him. He’d given his enthusiastic consent to every torture and punishment and his heart was racing, eager for anything else she had in store for him instead of rushing away from her relaxed pace.

“That’s the only place I want to be.” He held still for her even though he could free himself with a single word. There were more words she had for him and he wanted to give her the time to find them.


	4. Speech Restriction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Valtor spent hours making her lose every thought in her head, Griffin is set on showing him how great an impact she can have on him by taking away only one of the words he loves saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This only has some mentions of sexual acts.

Griffin was just adding the finishing touches to each plate when the door of the bedroom opened and closed and Valtor soon walked into the kitchen as if lured by the scent of the hot breakfast. “Perfect timing,” Griffin straightened up, all done. She’d deduced correctly that she’d have enough time to make crepes while he caught up on sleep and she’d even cleaned up the mess left from the cooking while she’d waited for them to cool off a little before she added the strawberries on top. She wanted the fruits to stay fresh and not get cooked by the heat coming from the crepes and Valtor had arrived just as she’d arranged everything on their plates. “Also, good morning, beautiful,” she smirked at him as she watched him make his way to her to see if he’d catch on to the callback to his text from about two weeks ago.

“Good morning to you as well,” he seemed to do so as he didn’t start another compliment battle. He’d brushed his hair but his voice was still drowsy and carrying traces from the sleep that had been tangled in his body until recently.

She’d missed his morning stretching he started before even getting out of bed but her mind had no time to mourn the loss with his scent invading it as he leaned in and kissed her cheek–a rarity for him that was completely founded in his own experiences of the gesture–before closing his lips around her upper one. He sucked it between his just long enough to have the taste of her and whatever faint traces of the tea she’d had and the few strawberry slices she’d popped in her mouth were left on her lips be the first thing caressing his taste buds and released it shortly. He held her gaze as he slid a finger down her neck to tease the sensitive skin until she lost control of her mouth to the smile pulling at her lips. Only then did he break the wholeness of gold and ice to look at her handiwork.

He leaned over the table as if he was seeing breakfast only now and closed his eyes while inhaling theatrically to have the corners of her mouth carving into her mind the same way they were carving in her cheeks to seal her grin there forever. “Oh, Griffin, that smells divine.” His hand squeezed at her shoulder where he’d rested it to leave his excitement over her if the brightness with which he’d gifted her eyes and smile was not enough already.

“Good. You need to eat after yesterday,” Griffin caught his wrist to be sure she had his attention safely held under her palm. He’d fallen asleep at the time it’d taken her to come back from the bathroom and there was a whole day ahead of them that he’d gladly spend between her legs if she allowed it. It was up to her to be the responsible one and look after his basic needs.

“I was gonna argue but I am not sure whether that will be met with the same lenience from yesterday,” Valtor’s gaze was on hers again, playful instead of probing like the words hadn’t been either. The success of her efforts was proven in the calmness coming off of him that he couldn't fake outside of his job.

“Argue against what?” Griffin chuckled in disbelief. He had experience with refuting cold, hard evidence but there was nothing to dispute in the fact that they were having breakfast for lunch since he’d slept even past his usual and the soreness in her muscles was undeniable, tugging forward the memories of the previous evening every time she moved. “You got carried away there and I couldn't remember how to read a clock to notice we’d been at it for hours.” She’d lost count of how many times she’d come which would have been more shameful if she was certain the number had stayed in the single digits. After four, however, her legs had been shaking non-stop and her abdominal muscles were still pretty irritated from cramping almost painfully which had barely registered at the time amidst the continuous flood of pleasure.

“There was no better way to spend those hours,” Valtor said, probably suffering a milder version of the consequences she was facing as he was in better physical shape. Something not to bring to his attention since it would be damn near impossible to refuse another offer from him for the two of them to train together. Luckily, all of that was overshadowed by his fingers tugging a loose strand of hair behind her ear before he cupped her cheek to have her staring at him intently. “What?” he asked, urgency sneaking in his voice but still alone instead of accompanied by panic. “Am I breaking the no touching rule... Griffin?” He didn’t pull away from her despite the genuine concern his question was padded with.

“No,” she shook her head gently. She didn’t want to shake away his warmth against her skin but tangible reassurances got farther with him. “That still hasn’t kicked back in after last night.” And if she was completely honest, it was unclear whether it would ever again. Last night had left her asking herself what use she had of it if his touch felt heavenly on her skin and woke up every cell in her body to the thirst for contact he brought to the surface from the deep only to sate it like that hadn’t been statistically improbable and, in her book, written off as impossible after so many others hadn’t managed it. Though, there was still the matter of what it did for him that she had yet to explore.

“Then what is it? What have you planned for me today, Griffin?” His thumb stroked over her cheek as if to make sure the affection he said her name with sank deep into her skin to remain there long after he’d let go. It marked her with his anticipation as well in the process in case she couldn’t find it in his eyes when there was nothing that could hide there as every emotion remained caught in their transparency.

Griffin caught his hand and pulled it over her mouth to place a quick kiss on his palm before giving him his answer. It would be mean to have him wait more and her own pulse was quickening in search of where they’d end up this time. “Speech restriction.” The idea had fallen through the cracks back when it had first come to her thanks to her period catching her by surprise and ruining any and all plans she’d had for that weekend but now could be a better time for it anyway. Now Valtor had built a habit he’d have to struggle to break. To please her.

“I can’t talk?” The arched eyebrow and the jump in his voice expressed his confusion loudly to confirm what they both knew. That would be more of a break for him rather than something to struggle with since words were the beast here.

“Oh, no. You can talk,” Griffin dragged her thumb over his lips to trigger his instinctive response to part them and withdrew. Nothing was getting sucked into his mouth until she had the words she wanted coming out. “You’re just forbidden from saying my name.” After the big leap of faith he’d taken the previous day they could both use something with less emotional intensity but just as engaging.

“How am I supposed to address you then?” The pause was almost tangible between them like a crater in the ground in which he’d lost his car he’d barely managed to jump out of as he’d caught himself before dropping her name.

“You’re not. Not by my name and not by any other title as those are off limits too.” Griffin wrapped her arms around his waist to hold him steady as he looked like he’d lost the ground under his feet. “Obviously I am not going to put on you two contradictory orders.” This time. It was not her aim to force him into a punishment but to make him think about everything he was saying. “That would be a bit too unfair.” She gave a smirk that had to tell him better.

“I would still prefer it.” Valtor flipped the script so suddenly that her arms around him were now the only thing holding her upright. “At least I would be able to say your name.” His sulky tone was enough to snap her back into action but before she could pull him into the trust they’d woven around themselves the previous day, he spoke again. “If that’s what you want, though. I don’t need to understand, right?” The corners of his mouth were pulled up into a quick smirk that nearly had her licking her lips. “Just do as I’m told,” he strained to keep her name off the tip of his tongue again luring her further in forgetting herself and throwing every plan away just to give him the kiss he’d earned three times already. It was almost painful keeping it to herself with her heart rattling around in her chest in protest.

“You’re wonderful,” she said instead, sliding her hands up his back to let them both feel the compliment being drawn out all over him and covering every inch she could reach with her voice and the shine of her eyes. Those had to be just as blinding as the sun was when you looked directly into it now yet Valtor wasn’t turning away or showing any signs of discomfort as if the light wasn’t hurting him since it was all meant for him.

“Can’t give you anything less, now can I?” He was so good to her she could push him on the table and straddle him right then and there to destroy breakfast both figuratively and literally and she would be completely justified. She had to have him see it as well, though, before she let him speak her name again as he came in her mouth.

Valtor’s struggle was evident all day as he kept her words in mind and her name out of his mouth despite the efforts that cost him. There were glaring holes in his speech where the sentence just hung in the air as if it had reached the end of the road and had to stop dead in its tracks to keep from falling in the chasm ahead. He was licking his lips as if he was hoping to find the missing piece from his train of thought and draw it back in his mouth to put it together. He was stopping moving as if he’d dropped something he had to look for before he could continue. He was hovering over her and touching her after almost every sentence as if his words were not enough to carry over his affection and he needed to put it on her skin. He even tried to speak less as if he hadn’t deserved the privilege to do so if he couldn't end it properly with the sacredness of her name but she wouldn't let him stray from conversation.

She didn’t look at a book all day and even while they watched TV, she would make comments on the piece of media or something completely unrelated. She was asking about any little thing she could think of – the collection of wooden cars he had in his study, the plants she gave him to take to his office, his opinion on the spices she was using in her recipes, how he got into his fascination with fashion. Simple questions unlike the day before some of which she’d already asked but now accompanied with the insistence for more details. Anything to keep him talking for both of them to see how integral a part of his speech her name had become. Even when there wasn’t a hint of sex in the situation. It had her heart fluttering and her clit throbbing despite what could be taken as protest from her muscles that needed more rest.

She finally gave him a break once he started his training session. He needed his air for it rather than for talking but she was there to watch him. Make sure she was still on his mind and have an excuse to stare at his body and bite her lip at the memories of all his muscles working for her pleasure the previous night.

“Valtor?” She didn’t have to wait for his focus to shift visibly on her like a starving wolf but she did so anyway.

“Yes.” There was that unnaturally cut end to his sentence she’d been preying on.

“What happens when you have a sore muscle?” The question sounded dumb and out of place which was bound to tell him there was something more to it than the expectation of an answer.

He paused lifting weights to look at her, letting her guide him where she wanted even as he spoke. “Other than being in pain you mean?” His gaze slid over her, less discreetly than he’d probably been hoping for. “You feel it with every movement.” His eyes were on hers asking a silent question of his own. Had he gone overboard with the freedom she’d given him?

“Exactly.” She shook her head to answer his concerns. “You’re aware of it every time you move it. The ache marks every one of your actions.” She held his gaze until understanding lit up his eyes the same way his tongue had itched all day to shape her name and put it out there in the world.

“You’re so wickedly clever, Griffin.” Valtor left the weights in peace to free himself like she hadn’t done for him.

She clucked her tongue. “That’s gonna cost you.” Griffin crossed her arms. “I wanted you to savor the taste of my name when I make you scream it while you’re coming but you just ruined my plans,” she pushed herself off the pommel horse she was leaning against to start closing in on him like she was stalking him. “Don’t be surprised if I ruin something for you as well.”

Valtor groaned, his eyelids falling down as if to shield him from the agony she was subjecting him to. As if he hadn’t brought it on himself by purposely disregarding the one simple rule she’d had him following all day.

“How very eloquent of you,” Griffin arched an eyebrow as she stopped in front of him as if awaiting clarification of his reaction. Pushing him past his limits was not out of the question especially after the experience that the previous day had been.

“That’s what you’ve reduced me to.” He reached for her waist but she slipped away in all her grace without even unfolding her arms to push him away.

“You’re still not quite there,” she said as she stepped closer again now that he’d received her message and extended a hand to slide down his naked chest. He hadn’t started sweating yet but he’d removed his T-shirt already as he’d considered it inevitable. She had to agree, though she was the one crashing his planned routine to use up all his time for herself. “I want you to forget every other word than the one you’re not allowed to speak.”

“Well, maybe you should work harder on it then,” Valtor grabbed her wrist to keep her close. It looked like he hadn’t received the message, after all, and she had to write it out for him. All over his body.

“That’s exactly what I plan on doing.” Griffin pushed on his chest to have him walking the short distance between him and the wall behind him until he was pinned against it. Her lips were on his to stop him from saying anything more until she decided he was ready to be allowed to utter her name again–or shout it out–and he was pressing into her with his whole body on instinct. There was no thought left of his interrupted workout. There was only her and her kiss searing her name even harder into his brain.


	5. Mindfuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When doubts start fucking with Valtor's mind, Griffin has to play their game to reclaim her hold of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains vaginal sex, riding, fake orgasm (no worries, everything is fine) and mindfuck.
> 
> This got a little angrier than intended in the beginning because I barely got any sleep last night and have been grumpy all day so I think it kind of bled in.

“That wasn’t how I planned my evening.”

She was standing in his bedroom where she’d lured him right from the front door without any possible reason to be there and she was telling him she hadn’t planned anything for the two of them despite knowing the next day was less likely to leave them enough time for enjoying each other’s company as he had that meeting with his friends. Maybe she was punishing him for talking back to her the previous day. Or for grabbing her from the door and pulling her into a kiss that had left them both breathless, chests heaving so hard it’d taken him a whole minute to find his request for her to blow his mind again. Or maybe he needed to search in himself for the trust and respect of her boundaries he wasn’t giving her.

The book she picked up from his nightstand was the only thing on his list of proof it was him that didn’t fit in the situation with his selfish and demanding intentions but it was more than enough. It was only Griffin’s eyes on him that kept him from turning to glare at himself in the mirror before heading out to leave her alone with her book.

“I was going to read but I can always put that off until you get to come,” Griffin stepped closer as if testing his restraint after she’d given him a demonstration and a warning to heed the night before as to why he’d better be the one holding himself back rather than letting her do that. Her argument had been so compelling he would fall into it once again in a heartbeat despite the torture her sweet moans and strained whimpers had been to his ears when he’d been like a violin she’d refused to touch to make it sing for her but that wasn’t the kind of mind games she was playing. Not after all the trouble she’d went through to separate crime and penalty in his mind like she was his lawyer defending him from his own judgment.

“What about you?” He was not known for giving up and a whole day of going through legal documents could not exhaust his focus so much that he would miss the subtlety of her words that had become the net he would’ve drowned in if that had been her intention upon catching him in it. He still had a case to present – maybe exactly her idea after she’d left him the only one talking the previous evening only to tighten her hold on him in his mind now that he was gladly obeying every silent direction.

“Oh, I don’t feel like coming right now,” she said, the book taunting him from her hand as it’d been the first one to claim her attention and desire. “But I’ll be happy to have sex with you,” she was in front of him now, a hand sliding over his chest for him to leave his heart in and then follow suit, letting her lead him in her design.

She was playing him. She was toying with him like he was a Game Boy she’d got bored of so she was using it in any way but the intended one now. He’d studied her relationship with orgasms up close as it was of great interest to him and had felt in his flesh how she held on to them like she was putting together a collection to exhibit in the free space in her heart, how she finally opened her fingers to grab at him and pull him closer only after he’d pushed so much pleasure in her arms it was all around her and she couldn’t escape it if she tried to. She wouldn't divorce her release so willingly. Only for something bigger and that was him and every last drop of desperation she could drain out of him.

“Why go through all that trouble if I don’t get to make you feel good when I could have just asked permission to take care of myself?” the words slipped from his mouth to have her eyes flash like a lightning had fallen inside them to threaten his unfortunate turn of phrase she had her sights set on.

“So the only difference between sex with me and masturbation is my orgasm and if that doesn’t happen, it feels like you’re on your own?” Griffin withdrew her hand to cover her own heart as if he’d pushed the pen he’d used to sign her sentence between her ribs to make her bleed from her vulnerability. “Like I don’t exist?”

Fuck.

“That’s not what I meant,” his hands froze midair between them. The last thing she needed was him pawing at her after he’d already left his fingerprints all over her to turn her into a crime scene. “I just wanted to say that-”

“You are so possessive of my orgasms.” Her words were careful as if he was fragile next to them while he was already falling apart from his own mind’s accusations but that was different. The softness her tongue shaped to send his way was the same one evident in the slight curve of her lips making for a barely visible smirk that sealed her claim over all the power in the situation. “But they don’t belong to you. They all belong to me as do your own since you gave them to me.” She tucked the book under her arm to free her hands and he was imprisoned in the expectation of her putting them on him. “So now you’re going to come for me.” She jerked down his fly almost as if she was trying to rip his pants open, the force pulling on his erection to have it straining against the confines of his boxers. “You can decide how that happens.”

Griffin spun him around like he was her doll on strings and pushed him on the bed having him falling hard, his mind plummeting through the mattress and possibly even the floor for him to never find it again. He didn’t necessarily need it if all that was in his future was Griffin reaching in his underwear like she was doing now to pull out his cock and give him more proof of who was in charge. She didn’t even stop there as she pulled away instead of following the path he’d mapped out for them in his imagination and climbing in bed with him.

“You can jerk yourself off and show me how you want me to please you next time to rise above the pleasure you get from your hand,” her voice was like nails scraping against the stone his heart had turned into under her steely gaze that lacked all of its usual honey shine, “or...” She moved back to his nightstand again to leave the book there and pull the top cabinet open to fish out a condom. She came back to the bed with it in hand and in sight and lifted one foot on the frame, her camisole barely covering the top of her thighs and leaving him the prefect view of her lacy panties, as if he wasn’t already trapped between her legs with nowhere to go. “You can fuck me and come deep inside me like you’re supposed to.” She arched a brow, looking down at him like a goddess that was about to grant the wrong wish of a foolish mortal that refused to use his brain.

Valtor nodded slowly, humbled by the force she was once fully in her element which just happened to be complete dominion over him. “I will be your throne.” There was nothing else to say to the divinity that she was.

“Good.” Griffin tore the condom wrapper open, the sharp sound cutting him loose from his fascination with her to jolt him with a charge of anticipation. She rolled the condom on slowly, every movement an upside down reflection of his recklessness and haste. She wasn’t holding any of it against him as she stroked his need gently through the process but there was that air of assertiveness around her that would be all the strength she would need to pin him down and immobilize him. It would be heaven if he hadn’t forced her in that state with his distrust.

How many more times would he need to feel their souls dancing together as their bodies moved in perfect harmony to take her up on the reality she’d shown him where coming was not all there was to sex and pleasure? She was no more fixated on orgasms than he was for him to use that against her. She enjoyed just being with him, moving together like one and reveling into their closeness, and he’d had to let all of that slip through the cracks in his mind left from previous visitors and focus on what was missing.

Griffin straddled him and lowered herself on his cock to drown out all of that now and let him make it up to her by giving her her kingdom back as she enveloped him in her want. She was already wet. Whether from her initial plans to make him lose himself in his own mind when it perceived only the unfamiliarity she fed it or from his obedience she’d had to fish out of where he’d stuffed it way in the back behind all the clashing impulses fighting for his attention. It certainly wasn’t his failure to believe her methods that had gotten her there, though, and he had to mend her faith in him and his own abilities to be good for her.

He leaned back to brace himself against the bed and enjoy his front row view of her in all her glory only to have her grabbing the tie he hadn’t even thought of discarding with only her on his mind and pulling him closer again, almost choking him. The air forced out left space for the idea of her hands around his neck to control even his breath and that was something to come back to later in case it needed to be added to his mental wishlist and brought to her attention once he’d deserved her benevolence.

Griffin pressed her forehead against his, the proximity making it impossible for him to even gaze in the pools of sunlight that her eyes were. “You stay as close to me as possible, pressed into me so that you can feel every bit of pleasure you’re giving me.” Her palms covered his neck as if to protect the tender place. “No ego between us, Valtor.”

“That was only partly it.” He couldn't deny the objective reality and his ego had been part of it. It had happened and there was nothing to do about that now but his motives were not all misguided. “I really want to give you as much pleasure as possible.” Somehow, it was harder to say it without looking into her eyes to be grounded in their security. Instead, everything that was around was the void he’d spent most of his life in that had only swallowed everything he put out to give nothing in return.

“I know,” Griffin pulled back just enough to let him breathe amidst the light pouring from her eyes directly into his soul through his own. “I know. But I want you to realize that you don’t have to chase some score with my orgasms to make me happy,” she stroked her thumbs over his cheeks to smooth out any traces the universe might have left on him of its methods. “Every time you follow my orders, you get much more endorphins released in my brain than any orgasm ever did. It’s not just a chemical reaction, it’s a connection that easily–effortlessly–exists outside of sex and that is what I want you to believe and get used to.” Griffin threw away anything physical and tangible to leave him nothing to grasp at but her who was still right there in his arms when she wasn’t just a body he stole warmth from. She was his companion on a level he’d only reached with her.

“I believe you,” he rasped out, his voice not having the power he had to put in his words. “Of course, I believe you.”

Griffin smiled at him and leaned in again to kiss his lips. She gave nothing more than that when it was wholeness she was offering by fitting her mouth against him like they belonged together. No tongue or even a gasp of air sneaking between the perfect match that they made for. It could be an eternity for them to lose themselves into but she pulled him back to the real world to keep it special.

“Now if you really want to feel me coming apart for you, I can offer you a potential solution.” There was that way with words that even his scattered mind couldn't let slip unnoticed despite the beating of his heart in his ears that blocked out everything else.

“I’m all ears.” He had to be, purposeful concentration the only way he could comprehend anything in his position – under her and inside her. Truly no better place to be.

“I can fake an orgasm for you.” What now? Did he hear that right in her breathy voice that was more air than actual sound? “Think about it.” He was still stuck on processing the string of words she’d wrapped around his neck like a leash he was obeying as if the pull of it was perfectly natural. “It gives us both what we want and has the added bonus of making simultaneous climax much easier to achieve.” If you could count it as achieved when it was just pretense.

He was clutching at her waist doing his best not to disrupt her rhythm as she kept bouncing on top of him, her little moans and hums that much louder in the silence only disturbed by the sound of building the orgasm in him falling from her in unpredictable patterns. He’d never had a woman fake it with him before–to his knowledge–and it could turn out to be a slippery slope sending them smashing their bones against a wall neither of them wanted to hit. But there was no deception to Griffin’s intentions as she’d left all the pleasure he was giving her on display for him to hear it in her strained noises and the instinctive movements of her body that refused to be controlled even by her will – the strongest thing he knew of. She was giving him the chance to bring back the trust in her he’d killed before.

He nodded, still shaken by the sheer mindfuck of it and the somewhat frightening question of where she’d stumbled upon that idea and what else she could pull out of that place. His body was already trembling like its purpose was to disintegrate into stardust. “Okay.”

Griffin gave him a big smile of thirty-two pearls far more valuable than any sunken treasure and began riding him like she meant it, having him groaning and panting in tandem with her and her wild rhythm he could have sworn was impossible to find had he not been swallowed in the midst of it. She assured him several times that her clit was throbbing just as badly as his cock was inside her only to torture him more by holding his hands away from it without even touching them, a palm against his chest and the other on his shoulder to support her speed. It was all to set up better the trust he wanted to give her.

He reached the edge so fast it was like a blink but the truth was he couldn’t even keep his eyes open. Griffin was operating his mind like it belonged to her and had it been someone else, it would have left him with a hole in his chest where his heart had shot out to escape but she’d already led him to incredible places, all of which hiding in his unsuspecting being and waiting for her gentle discovery of them.

“I’m close,” he grunted with what air hadn’t left yet to salute her process and Griffin stroked his hair to assure she’d heard him or to soothe him. Not that there was much room for anxiousness left on his nerves when they were all like wires with fire running through them instead of electricity and melting anything that came even close to them upon contact. Anything but her.

Griffin’s back arched and her mouth fell open to give way to the sounds pushing to spill out of her. She let her voice pitch higher and drew her air in deeper breaths as if it cost her nothing to change the whole rhythm of her existence, her clothed chest pushing against his for him to feel her hard nipples through the fabric. She was clenching down on him and the familiar wave of ecstasy washing over him once her pleasure was wrapped tightly around him broke the dam of his own release as if he was worthy to have it now. But the truth was that her orgasm wasn’t real. Unlike the pleasure she’d been feeling right up until he’d set her act off.

He could see now what had been in front of his eyes the whole time and shockingly hadn’t poked them out in its desperation to be noticed. But Griffin had found the tender way to break through to him to take him by the hand and lead him in the depths of the space between them, the connection they had. Seeing her fake performance only let the real pleasure shine brighter from every corner of his memories. It was all there for him to touch with his hands and trust that everything he’d made her feel had been as real as his own heartbeat celebrating the victory over uncertainty.


	6. Anal Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite his past experience, Valtor agrees to give Griffin the part of himself he's never given anyone else. Appreciation just so happens to leave her just as mind-blown as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains anal fingering, vaginal fingering, hand job, pillow biting.

Griffin traced a finger down the underside of Valtor’s cock in a feather-light tease since applying the right pressure would require a steadier grip on his length before returning back to rubbing over his perineum to hear his muffled moan gain in volume. He made for quite the sight – face buried in the pillow and teeth bearing down on it like he was trying to rip out a piece and use it to patch up the places where mindlessness had consumed him to leave a black void behind for the pleasure to fill. He was slipping into arousal she hadn’t dared imagine she could bring him and the soft barrier separating his teeth from getting clenched together too hard had turned out more necessary than she’d expected when she’d pushed the pillow in his hands just in case.

Valtor was shaking from the orgasm building in him, his involuntary jerking and thrashing disturbing her rhythm as she massaged his prostate with two fingers. She’d started out slowly with just one–all gloved and lubed–but he’d asked for a second once he’d familiarized himself with prostate stimulation enough to welcome more of it and beg for it even. Both his voice and body had given her his sincere desire to let her grant his wishes, she herself not on edge anymore even though she was still kneeling at the very end of the mattress, her position mostly unchanged ever since he’d laid down and propped his ass up in the air for her despite the discomfort in her legs.

Her heart had spasmed at the very notion of leaving him on the receiving end of his unfortunate experience with the ex he’d told her about and the countless knots in his nerves that his fingers were pointlessly twitching to undo when his conscience kept scrubbing itself raw against them. Letting the past rule her, though, would have meant never seeing him again after that first dinner they’d had and now was no time to yield either. She’d pushed forward–with everything she had against the universe and her own demons as well as his and with only utmost care and gentleness for Valtor–to a result she couldn't have predicted.

Valtor was pushing himself against her hand, no lucidity left in him for it to dawn on him that it was disrupting the pace of her stimulation as he rocked back and forth. There was no discomfort to get in his way now that her fingers were sliding smoothly, easily in his relaxed anus. She would have still used a bit more lube just to be sure but he’d insisted the layer of it on her fingers was so thick he was barely feeling them through it.

She’d taken all the time to get him in the mood touching every part of his body that would be left neglected once she focused on his ass and prostate. She’d gotten him pushing his hips in her and whining for an orgasm before turning him around to put that patience they’d been building ever since she’d taken the reins to use while she’d massaged all the sensitive nerve endings in their area of interest and entering him just with a fingertip, all at a glacial pace and nothing sliding out of her control. Even Valtor had noticed in his aroused and anxious state to stop clenching around her finger and let her in.

It had all been a blur of pleasure from there, for both of them. She’d found his prostate and the tentative gasps had turned into vehement grunts and whimpers for more until his body had had to take over and do the talking as his teeth closed into the pillow only to release it before chewing into it again at every new wave of pleasure he grabbed at in case the next one didn’t come. He clutched at the sheets and crushed the poor pillow in his fists as she alternated circling his prostate and stroking it on the inside while her free hand worked his cock in a similar fashion on the outside. There was so much stimulation to give him if she could only keep up with just one hand available, especially now that he was bucking to inadvertently pull pleasure out of both their reach. She had to hold him down instead of sparing every ounce of energy and focus she wasn’t using on his prostate stimulation to involve his cock as well.

“Don’t you dare come without asking for permission,” her voice rose above that of his pleasure to reach through his haze and pull him back into the depths of her control to give him his orgasm. 

He was whining so loudly that they’d be hearing in return from the neighbors again for sure but even the heat shame usually scorched her cheeks with was drowned out by the persistent flow of burning desire that had wrapped her muscles to have them wriggle and clench in an attempt at release. She was dripping more and more wetness by the second only to ignite the fire further and her clit was throbbing so unbearably she was grateful her legs were stiff now–time had melted away like the measly inconvenience that it was–making moving harder for her. If she clenched her thighs together or started humping the mattress, his orgasm would slip between her fingers.

Valtor let go of the pillow and turned his head to the side to avoid muffling himself. “Please, Griffin,” he panted out, the words merely a whisper compared to his cries of pleasure as they mirrored the weakness of his mind. She’d brought him to the place she’d been afraid she couldn’t find without the map only his body held now that he’d agreed to let her give him all the pleasure his body could receive physically and mentally as he’d let her claim a part of him no one had ever had.

“Please what?” she reached around his thigh to close her fingers around his cock again and have a better chance at both holding him in place and giving him any additional bit of stimulation he could need. She knew what he wanted but not whether she would be able to give it to him through the massage of his prostate only so she had to find a way to make the position work with them, not against them. All her observations compiled in a neat mental note to have him lying on his back next time so that she could take him in her mouth. Even if that had been something she’d purposefully avoided even before she’d gloved up for penetration since it appeared that she now had pleasure centers in the back of her throat that also shut down her brain the moment his cock hit them. Taking him in her mouth while her fingers were inside him would send her clenching on nothing, her orgasm soaked up by her panties instead of his thirsty being.

Valtor was far from words but still close enough to find them with a push from her and if he couldn’t, he’d take his punishment on the tail end of his pleasure. “Please, let me come.”

Despite the inconvenience, she let go of his cock to slap his ass as easing the constant pressure and rubbing pattern on his prostate would be an epic mistake with how close he was to release. The smack was instantly followed by the desperate whine vibrating off his vocal cords that were shaking like the whole bed was as if in an attempt to send him toppling over the edge. “That’s not a question,” she pushed her words in his mind to have him thoroughly fucked in every possible way for maximum effect as she wrapped her hand back around the head of his cock.

“Please, may I come?” Valtor heaved out in an almost sob through the pleasure building inside him like a powerful explosion pushing hard at his senses to bring him close to leaking tears.

“Hold on while I check,” Griffin drawled out to have him choke on the gasp of air he drew in as if her words had blocked his throat and didn’t let him swallow anything, least of all them. “You’re bucking and moaning, fists crushing the pillow and the sheets,” at this point it was a miracle the strength he was exerting hadn’t reduced the fabric to atoms, “thighs shaking and your whole body trembling as you push yourself against my fingers.” All the motions got in her way but to say he was a sight would be an understatement when his state affected more of her senses. His voice had reached the deepest parts of her heart to speak to it like no one else had before and all his quivering had disrupted even her mind enough to have her quivering along with him despite every effort being put towards his release. “You’re a perfect mess. Just the way I wanted you.” Every shift of his hips and groan from his lips were for her – efforts for her release in their own right. “You may come.”

“Thank you, Griffin,” a moan replaced every intelligible sound after her name made it out all safe and intoxicating with the deference tangled in it despite the strain to reach her. That was not on Valtor when it was her who was in control of him and every movement of his body.

He was writhing even more now, wriggling almost as if to get out of her grip but it was all a roll in the pleasure to have as much of it sticking to his skin while his cum was spurting out against the towel she’d laid under him. Griffin didn’t stop the motions of her fingers, rubbing and stroking as she pulled him close to her until he started bouncing back and forth between her hands in search of some way to escape the stimulation coming from both sides.

Griffin slowed down in gradually softening strokes to bring him down smoothly instead of cutting off the stimulation to let him drop from all that intensity to none whatsoever. And his pitiful whines echoed in her heart to push the walls out further and make more space for all the pleasure she’d given him to bring him to the point of too much. She was fuller than him now as she eased her fingers out of his ass even though he hadn’t entered her in any other way but through the feelings he’d had reaching out to him to let him inside her soul like she’d opened the door.

She wiped her hand from his cum on a clean corner of the towel to give him a gentle caress to the back that was timed with a quiver from the aftershocks of his orgasm or had caused it and also served as her way to hold his back arched and pressed in the warmth of her fingers while she pulled the towel from under him to free the bed for his rest. She took off the latex glove making sure the fingertips were wrapped in the rest as she turned it inside out and left it on the towel that she dropped on the floor. She would clean it up after he was all taken care of. Now was time to process it all and that wouldn't be just for him as her head was buzzing, too, almost at the frequency with which her clit was still throbbing demandingly.

She ran her hands over Valtor’s back freely now that they were clean and free of all traces of his body–something that had to be fixed–and slid one in his hair to stroke it while the other drew patterns over his skin. The post orgasmic bliss had to be letting go now so it was her turn to step in and make sure there was no emptiness left for him to feel after he’d let her put sensations and emotions inside him.

The muscles she touched relaxed, his shoulders almost dropping on the mattress to ease the tension, only to make the strain in the rest of him more visible. His neck and waist had to be in pain by now from the awkward angle he’d held for so long and now that the heat of the moment was not distracting him from them he would feel their tingle and sting.

Griffin pushed gently at his hips to prompt movement but not force him into it if he wasn’t ready to function yet. Her suggestion was followed on the spot as if it was an order and Valtor lowered himself on the bed sloppily before rolling on his back at the pace of exhaustion. Her pulse was pounding in her ears just at the thought of a clock as if to smash it to pieces and rearrange the situation in a way in which it didn’t point at her heart like an arrow ready to pierce it with guilt despite the blankness on Valtor’s face that looked far more like he was sated rather than in pain and suffering her poor decisions. She could have had him lying on his back. She should have.

“How was that?” her voice was hoarse as if she’d screamed her throat raw but that was the edge of need cutting into it rather than the soreness of satisfaction. It was the edge of the first letter he’d give voice to that had her fingers twirling a strand of his hair around them, though. The smoothness of the soft tresses soothed the sharp knots her stomach twisted itself into.

Valtor grabbed her like a lightning taking her inside its electric charge and pulled her into him, making her squeak. “Mind-blowing.” His shortage of words was not by choice this time as his voice was like sandpaper against the softness of his eyes. His throat had to be parched by all the vocal appreciation he’d given her and the long drought she’d inadvertently subjected him to.

“It was incredible for me, too,” she gave him a smile that soon dropped from her face as her attention was on reaching the water she’d left on the nightstand only for him not to let go of her. His slackened by bliss muscles were still much stronger than hers pulled taut by nerves and desire ones and she couldn't struggle out of his hold. “So hot watching you lose yourself in the stimulation.” She let herself spill some of her own want for him–he was probably feeling deprived after being so thoroughly engulfed in his own–hoping that he would loosen his grip on her enough for her to reach the water he needed pouring down his throat instead of her words he was readily gulping down.

“Was it stimulating for you as well?” Valtor grinned at her as if the purposefully ridiculous word choice would be enough to distract her from his thumb rubbing at the side of her breast to have a sigh falling from her mouth pushed out by the more prominent movements of her chest in response.

“If I don’t get up soon, I’ll soak through the mattress,” Griffin went for seductive but the devious glint in her eyes probably didn’t reach his mind to remain only in her imagination as her eyes were closing to shut out any rising protest to the sensations he was giving her. “My panties have been long drenched.” She licked her lips at the thought of his fingers peeling the soaked material off her and his tongue pushing inside her to lap up all the arousal she had for him. She was actually giving in instead of just giving him enough to have him open his hands and let go of her.

Valtor’s hand found its way under her camisole and in her panties maneuvering around the fabric expertly as not even exhaustion could deter him from the reward he was after. It slid over her wet flesh to have her grabbing at him for dear life–it was the only reason she felt the shudder going through him as if a new wave of pleasure had washed over him–at the ripples it sent through her nerves – almost as strong as the flutters of her heart. He’d throw her over the edge with a few motions in her state.

“I- I need to get the towel to... to the bathroom. And also... throw away the glove.” She licked her lips. “And you have to drink some water. Clean yourself up. Eat... maybe.” The caresses of his fingers were so gentle yet the magnitude with which they resonated through her had her thighs shaking already. As if he’d tapped into the natural vibration of every atom and made it visible to them achieving an impossible feat only to stroke her heart. She would fall apart in his hands. “Y-you’re not up... up for this. You need to rest.” There was no fight in her left to differ from him.

“You need to lean back and let me finger you to a proper orgasm,” Valtor’s fingers slipped inside her–three at once in her wetness without any problem–and her eyelids slipped closed. Shut tight. There was nothing else beside him next to her and inside her. He could do anything he wanted. She had no will of hers anyway. “Or two,” his voice reached inside her to pull her own out in a delirious moan. “Or five.”

She would die in his embrace. And she would love every second of it.


	7. Coming Untouched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a whole day of submerging themselves in the less amorous aspects their dynamic can offer, Valtor finds himself unable to hold back the pleasure Griffin has given him despite her orders and his own will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains oral sex (cunnilingus), vaginal fingering, non-sexual submission.

Griffin was writhing in his grip, one hand gripping at the couch cushion and the other in his hair keeping a firm grip on him so that it wouldn't slip from his mind who got to grab at pleasure first as if that were possible with his knees pressed into the hard floor and the involuntary shifting of his hips to accommodate his straining cock. If her pleasure had been physical, he would’ve been grinding against it to faster achieve the blissful end it was driving him towards anyway. Her satisfaction was falling directly on his ears in a sound barrier defining his world as one only for her to live in while his tongue was lapping up at her, her arousal all over his chin from the way she was practically riding his face.

He’d found her panties soaked through the moment he’d first laid eyes and hands on them to pull them down her legs and out of his way to her release. His erection had been bulging in his pants as well since shortly after he’d woken up when she’d asked him to remove her makeup. She’d taken about half an hour to put it on–enough time to prepare omelets and brew some tea and coffee for the two of them–after he’d gotten up around eleven to no breakfast and her orders to make something for them while she got ready.

They’d talked about doing more than just “Don’t touch” and “Eat me out”, about expanding the horizons of their easily settling dynamic beyond sex and putting more control of his very life in her hands. It had been more hypothetical than a hard and fast idea to apply to their lifestyle and they’d both agreed to confine it to simple tasks in their spare time–nothing that would require any kind of commitment outside the moment at hand to add more stress and responsibility to their hectic lives–but last night must have made it all a reality with the trust and communication it had tested and strengthened. It had started spilling outside the bedroom already in her picking his outfits on occasion and him following her strong advice to switch his shampoo to one with her favorite scent of lilac, her interruptions of his training sessions in that commanding tone that moved his muscles instead of his own brain not with the threat of a punishment, but with the sheer confidence in herself and in him and his little acts of service such as handing her what she needed or picking her up to carry her to the other room. It all left him with a pleasant tingle in both his heart and his lower belly so why not take advantage of it?

Griffin had used the cosmetics as props for her dominance to make his head spin from the spiral she was walking them in. She’d done perfect heavy makeup with not a line out of place, not even the tiniest smudge to disgrace her face, only for him. For his servitude as it’d turned out and not for his compliments as she’d used his proclamation of her ever present beauty as an excuse to have him remove the paint she’d hidden her soft, perfect features behind. She’d gotten to him just like he’d gotten through the makeup with gentle rubs and swipes that had cleaned it off her smooth skin to give him access to it. Access that was useless without her permission to utilize it which she hadn’t given, the focus of the exercise on his services.

His heart had targeted his pulse point as if pounding madly there would push away the invisible hand gripping his throat every time someone washed their hands of him after he’d done their dirty work but instead there’d been gentle fingers caressing over his entire body under the reign of arousal... and pride. It was on her orders but he was the one taking care of her for once and with more than just pulling orgasms out of her for his own enjoyment. Little details like keeping to her usual makeup removal routine and picking the green tea she liked to drink on the weekend had been put in place by his own decisions and the attention he’d been paying her from the beginning. 

He had tangible proof in the lack of memories of her flinching away from his rough fingers and the sound of her pleased hum at the first sip of tea she’d taken that his care was real and not just some pretend fantasy he liked to indulge in. By leaving the action in his hands, she’d reached in his heart to put there her confidence in him, her trust that he would caress her taste buds with his cooking skills and touch gently at her face despite not doing so to stroke it and only as part of his duty. It’d been intimate to be so grateful for having more to do, for being there to serve and never feel inferior even for a second with her respect and affection shining at him from her eyes as he’d knelt on the floor as long as his timid movements had needed to uncover her face. Knowing her hand wouldn’t be reaching in his pants after he’d completed her order had only made his cock throb harder and strain against the confines of the clothes to leave him needy for the whole day to come. 

She’d had him read to her while she’d laid in his lap completely still to stare at him intently with a soft smile curving her lips as if to warp the distance between the two of them and draw him closer. Then she’d had him reorder the cabinets in the kitchen island in a more practical manner all obeying her organizational system to make it easy, fast and pleasant for her to work miracles in his kitchen and seeing her plans to stick around evidenced in his very own home like that had made him rock hard. All that time he’d taken out of his day to bring her wishes into existence instead of his own to touch her and hear her scream his name so loud that the neighbors wouldn't be able to ignore it like they’d done with their escapade the previous night filled some space in him that no selfishly guarded personal treat he’d given himself had managed to.

Her impressive non-verbal communication and his own reaction of focused effort put towards something else other than bending over under her control into her preferred position had had him climbing the heights of gratification. Without a single sexual touch. All his determination had been put into turning her envisioned perfect Sunday into a fact the universe couldn't touch instead of being fixated on getting her hands and the rest of her on his cock only for it to stay hard and ready for her whenever she wanted it.

There’d been deep satisfaction pooling in his belly at the firm proof he could offer everything she needed on the spot instead of strain from the pleasure being held out of sight and the paradox had nearly blown his mind like a revolver she’d put next to his head to play Russian roulette when she’d seen the outcome already, had felt it against her fingers and planted deep inside her by all the previous times she’d gotten it out of him. But to learn they were together in that, too, and she’d gotten just as much pleasure from his following her every whim like a lovesick puppy lost without her? And she hadn’t even for a moment looked at him with disgust, was even gripping at his hair to pull him further into herself? Even now that he was lapping at her folds like a starved dog?

His hips thrust forward–he’d been humping the air for a while now as if trying to dip in her arousal like he’d lost his mind–and his cum started spurting out in little trickles absorbed by his boxers just enough to ruin them but not to keep them from destroying his pants as well. But that wasn’t his biggest failure. He’d thrown away her orders–ones that had been in place from the very start of that dynamic to have grown roots in his mind by now–and disregarded her right to enjoy orgasm first–the very right he’d given her–as easily as the piercing moans ripped out of his throat. He was bucking as if possessed by a demon in the sweet agony of pleasure he hadn’t been permitted to have, had stolen from her despite his best intentions. And just after he’d been pleasing her all day.

Griffin’s fingers tugged on his hair gently and only after the waves of his unauthorized orgasm had stopped crashing into him to push him into more movements he hadn’t been allowed. She pulled him away from the interrupted orgasm he’d left between her legs like he had no shame and waited for him to force himself to meet her gaze so as to stop robbing her of her wishes. “Did you just come?” she asked as his cum had made it down the crotch of his pants and maybe even on the floor but none had gotten on her legs that had been far too spread out for that. Her confused gaze would have been like a sun ray piercing the dark his mind was made of to kill it if not for what was shining underneath. It couldn't be.

He nodded, slowly, to still send his heart pounding with more motion than he’d hoped for. Speaking would have definitely shattered the illusion the light of her eyes had created so he’d taken away the answer she’d been after, had refused to give her her title, only for the fascination to cover the surface of the gold now that he’d cleared away the bewilderment.

“How did that happen?” Her hand loosened in his hair, the other one long done clutching at the couch to support the weight of the situation he’d pushed on her, while the interest in her eyes strengthened to have them burning instead of darkening with lust and arousal. He’d hit a different spot, stimulating her mind instead. A lucky coincidence that had him breathing easier now that his chest did not weigh a ton with the pleasure he hadn’t given her.

“I don’t know,” he heaved out, rushing to give her more of what she wanted to compensate for his mistake. “I didn’t think it was possible.” That did not excuse his transgression. “But I will take my punishment for coming without permission.” His fingers were clutching at her thighs hard enough to bruise her with his regret, harder than he’d held her with the intention of bringing her pleasure. He should have clutched harder at his objective and emptied his head of anything but the purpose he was serving. Maybe then he wouldn't have emptied his balls in such distasteful fashion going against everything that had brought him to the brink of that particular instance of desperation.

“Well, I don’t know about that,” Griffin had his eyes back on hers as if she’d snapped her fingers to demand it when they were currently running through his hair with her nails scraping tenderly against his scalp in soothing patterns. “You didn’t know it would happen and... I feel really flattered,” she cupped his cheek with the hand she’d used to hold herself upright after the disappointing slip of the orgasm through her fingers to keep him from toppling over at her feet. Something in her eyes brought to his attention that feeling of everything shaking inside you while on the outside it was all calm.

His heart was beating so fast in his ears that it drowned out even the screams of his mind to have him covering her hand with his as if to feel the tangible proof of his insubordination turning into bliss under her skin to spread over her whole body. “Still, I think there should be consequences for coming without permission.” His pleasure was hers just like his time and efforts and she had to find a way to seal that into his brain like a sealed envelope only she had the right to open.

Griffin reached to wipe some of her arousal from his mouth, her finger sliding over his lips leisurely as if luring his tongue to strike and draw it into its lair but he swallowed the impulse back. He’d already given in once today and that was one too many times. “If that’s the way you feel,” Griffin’s voice was the real temptation that she didn’t put him to the test with when she knew he would fail.

Instead, she pulled him into her lips for a kiss that was more her licking her arousal off his face while his lips remained pressed into a hard line and his teeth – clenched to countermeasure interfering. A reward was what she hit him with as opposed to the promised punishment as she sucked his lower lip into her mouth to nibble gently on it as if that was enough to mark him hers again after his failure to remain under her control. Her softness was melting the ice that had encased his heart to threaten to leak out of his eyes if not allowed to fill his lungs. He would turn into a puddle she’d be unable to hold in her hands if she didn’t let him harden again and even the flimsiest frost crust was impossible to form in the hot breath she blew inside him.

Griffin pulled back to have his lip popping free from her teeth as if to burst the bubble of gentleness she’d created around them to not let anything touch him in the state he only reached for her. “That’s the last your mouth will have of me for today.” Oh, that was cruel. And just what he needed. He’d surrendered his last chance to taste her to her like he wanted to do with every last part of himself. “You can finish me off with your fingers.” She smirked and he loved her like that. Just like a whimsical goddess playing with his life. “Though, I have a feeling that won’t take long.” And with his cock. At this rate he would be hard in a few minutes again.

One minute. Which was about as long as it would take her to climax if he was judging correctly by the quivering of her walls around his fingers once he pushed them inside her. She just needed him to pump them in and out as he rubbed her clit a couple of times and she’d come undone. “I can always give you another orgasm,” he slipped his suggestion in the moment before her eyes slipped closed and her head lulled back to fall on the couch.

Griffin held out a little longer for him just to let him see the mischievous flames in her irises as she stroked her thumb over his lips again. “I am glad that I still have your mouth.” For talking that was.

Words were not his favorite things to pull out of himself. For her he would drag them out of the darkest corner of his mind if he had to. Anything she wanted to have her falling into ecstasy. Maybe one day he could get her there only with his words. Maybe one day he would have as much to give her as she gave him.


	8. Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Valtor's mind is running away from him with everything he has to take care of, Griffin steps in to take care of him and their developing dynamic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains spanking, fingers in mouth, kneeling, hand job.
> 
> Guess who didn't quite stick to what the theme would imply again.

A loud screech jolted Griffin’s whole body sending her fingers sliding over the grater instead of the carrot she was holding. Luckily, the disruption had also thrown off her focus along with the strength she was putting in the grating process and the sharp edges of the metal only grazed her fingers as harmlessly as one of Valtor’s playful bites. The sensation startled her sense of touch but no blood was drawn from her delicate skin, only questions seeping from her brain to the tip of her tongue to spill out of her mouth instead of the pain that had missed her like she hadn’t been its target this time.

She caught herself waiting with baited breath for any following disturbances to suggest a tantrum rather than an accident, her hand hovering over the grater with the remaining carrot still in it, but there was only silence. There was no peace to it, just unyielding stubbornness with which it refused to budge under the thoughts she tried to fill it with. Instead, they bounced back to hit her in the chest and send her pulse racing to leave the stillness unbearable on her skin. Valtor had put her in charge to act and control their environment.

She found him in the gym rather than the study where he’d said he’d be. With all the noise from her thoughts buzzing like excited bees at the growing garden of trust their shared experiences were shaping up to be, she hadn’t heard him moving around. She’d missed all the buildup to what was no accident.

The pommel horse was pushed out of its usual place leaving a scratch on the floor behind and the cry for help that had shaken her. Valtor was standing next to it and looking it over like it was his murder victim. He’d probably kicked or punched it with everything he had and it had dragged across the floor to pierce both their ears with his anger. He wouldn't look her in the eyes now that he’d drawn her attention to it to have her heels impaling his mind with every step that had brought her closer to the side of him he kept in the dark so that she wouldn't see it.

“What’s wrong?” Griffin asked, hands clasped together in front of her. She wanted her posture to stay as open as possible but she had to put them somewhere and his body was off limits until she could strip away the shame and resistance he was putting on as an armor meant to protect her.

“Nothing,” the answer came out quiet and strained like he’d known he’d doomed it by throwing it in the dark void left between the two of them when he refused to meet her gaze. He would suffocate just to keep her safe.

“Valtor,” a step closer had him looking up, his eyes snapping to her like she was a vision that had come out of his dreams, “you’re overflowing with frustration.” She held his gaze to let him walk all the way into the light of her eyes where he could shed everything hiding his being from her caresses that wouldn't shred his soul with the proof of his anger etched into them. Pain had missed her to jump on him which had been its fatal mistake. She’d put it out before it could explode inside him like a dying star.

Valtor’s stare skirted her mouth as if he was looking for tangible traces left from her words on top of which he could lay down his own so that they’d be together in a complete conversation and not something one-sided before he shook his head as if to throw the thought out of there. “I don’t want to talk about it.” It wasn’t a lie per se, or at least not to her. He was doing the impossible to keep the words inside himself instead of letting them pour out on her despite her reassurances she wanted every single one of them. Perhaps he hadn’t realized she’d meant all of them, not just the ones that drew her vivid pictures of his hunger for her closeness that she could live in as it was endless like a whole world.

She reached to cup his cheek knowing that her fingerprints on him would lock away his control of himself to leave him under her power. “That’s not how this works.” They had left behind the illusion that any power exchange happening between them was confined only to sex to find themselves on a new road with unfamiliar twists and turns to explore but the laws that ruled it were still what they’d started out with. “I’m here to take care of you whether you like it or not and I won’t let even you get in my way.” His lips parted to let her breath fill his lungs even with the distance still between them. “So what’s wrong?“

“I can’t focus on anything properly,” his eyes darted towards the door as if he expected his responsibilities to barge in in physical form and drag him on trial for not taking care of them. “Even training is impossible and that is second nature at this point.” That explained the change in plans that, in retrospect, had been long coming. After his birthday it had all been a downward spiral in his schedule and her period the previous week messing up their personal affairs had taken away his stress relief right as he’d most needed it. Looking after work and his friends and her with her period cramps and general disposition in place of recharging his batteries had left him like an old computer unable to process so much all at once. “I can’t do anything,” Valtor’s gaze slipped and fell away from hers as if he wasn’t already doing everything.

“Kneel.”

Valtor didn’t move for a moment, part of it being not pulling away from the warmth of her palm and part of it hesitation that had nothing to do with the sudden order that was like an ice cube dropped down his spine to leave him no choice but to follow its movements if he didn’t want another one following. He sank down to his knees with ease that only seemed to cut into him more with the contradiction it was to his own words, his surrender coming fast to hit hard in the fruitlessness of his efforts.

“I’m gonna go grab something and you can focus on the sound of my shoes while I come back.” She’d have to keep the sharks away while she submerged him in the comfort flowing between the two of them in the bed of their dynamic. “Count the taps of my heels against the floor.” It would occupy him for the moments she had to leave him alone in the crowded prison his mind had become as it held every task inside to the only effect of overload.

She stepped away to the bedroom briskly to grab a pillow for him to rest his body comfortably while her fingers reached inside his head to cut him loose from the strings he’d tangled himself in. She could have moved him directly there but the less he had to do, the better for his exhausted conscience. He was on the verge of collapsing under the burden he’d put on his shoulders and she had to make sure he wouldn't smash his face in the ground. She had to be the freedom he was advocating for others.

“I counted twenty-eight, Griffin,” he announced after she walked behind him and put the pillow on the pommel horse for a moment. He hadn’t looked at her when she’d entered the room, his eyes closed to leave his concentration on his hearing and the sounds of her movements.

“Good,” she crooned in his ear as she bent over and let her fingertips slip under the hem of his T-shirt. She hadn’t counted. She hadn’t had to. He’d put all else away to count for her just like she’d freed herself of anything else to pull his clothes off of him, over his head and out of the way. There was no mistake in any of that. He was doing everything perfectly.

Laying his T-shirt down on the floor in front of him to put the pillow on it looked like less of a good move to the rational part of her brain that had kicked into overdrive to compensate for the impulse she’d acted on. Sure, it would be easier to clean the clothes rather than the pillow but the logic of it all was slipping through her fingers like his self-control had during his outburst. There was no solid proof she could hold on to that her hands on him in the intended way were the best for him in the situation. All she had was his belief in her and the cry for help he’d given her.

Even if she didn’t get it right, the attempt had to count for something, right? Valtor had always given her a “Yes, Griffin” on that question so she grabbed the pillow from where she’d left it to suffocate her doubts in herself. He had enough on his head to burden him with them as well. No, he needed her to be firm with him, and confident. It had already worked miracles for both of them, giving them sensations neither of them could have imagined existed as he pushed himself further into her mind games as if it was the easiest thing to leave himself to the trust she was growing in her hands and believe something so fragile could support his weight.

“Griffin, I don’t know if I can-” 

A touch of her fingers against his lips was enough to silence his self-critical mind, and hers, too, as he gave her so much power with the confidence he had in her. “I don’t want another word from you,” she pushed it all back inside his mouth to feel him licking at her fingertips, the sensation probably spreading over his brain to push everything else away. “Just feel yourself in my hands,” she dragged them over his tongue to let him taste the unblemished skin his non-existent failure couldn't have marked. “In my presence.” Griffin raked her nails over his back while she left the wetness of his own mouth over his front in a feather-light caress, the juxtaposition of the two touches bound to overwhelm any coherent thought left in his mind. “In my orders.” Just a gentle push on his spine was enough to have him bending over under her direction and resting his head on the pillow, face almost completely buried in it like he was trying to hide from the world. “Now I am going to spank you until all that’s left in your head is the feeling of my skin on yours.” She pulled down his sweatpants and his underwear to stroke his ass and have him pushing himself into the touch as there was nothing to hide. “I want you to thank me after every spank.”

She could make him count the moments between the spanks but that could become stale even if she changed the pace frequently. On the other hand, he would put emotion in the words even if they were repeating over and over again to give him structure although she would space them over different intervals of time. Sometimes he needed it to be chaotic to excite him and sometimes he needed it to be rhythmic to let him settle into the moment and relax in the expected. Playing it both ways was a gamble she could make to have the anticipation leaving no room for anything else and the routine keeping his mind occupied.

“Yes, Griffin,” his agreement quickly landed on the pillow to crush any uncertainty left in either one of them and trigger the first slap that was instantly followed by his unquestionable obedience. “Thank you, Griffin,” Valtor choked out the words not through the sting of her imprint on his flesh, but through the emotion filling him to the brim to overflow at the next spank she gave him and soak up the pillow for her to see the traces of her success with nothing to hide between them. She wanted to see everything. Every nerve reality had poked to pull an outburst out of him and every shift of his hips to push his ass in the air and give her access to any part of him she wanted to touch.

A probing hand a few smacks later found the ultimate proof of her triumph. Valtor’s cock was hard already and he was whining for more at the feeling of her palm only gracing the same patches of skin despite sobbing out the words she wanted to hear. It was all she needed to ease off on the spanking and use one hand to stroke him instead now that he was readily asking for his pleasure. If the universe insisted on pushing overstimulation on him, it would be controlled by her own fingers and put in a context he was going to enjoy.


	9. Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griffin finds a way to give Valtor twice the proof that he knows what he's doing whether he's facing tiredness or temptation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains mirrors and vaginal sex.
> 
> This chapter is set the day after the previous one and references it a bit.

Griffin turned her back on him once she rolled the condom on to leave them both facing the mirror and give him a perfect view of her naked body in the reflection. Something he had no time to appreciate as she reached behind and wrapped her fingers around his cock to guide it to her entrance. All he had the lucidity to do was moan and grip at her waist to steady himself and keep her close as she pushed herself down on it and her walls stretched out around his length to welcome it. That and the perfect copy of him that she was as her own moan bounced off the mirror to echo his while she clutched at the frame to hold on to her balance as if he’d let her fall.

“We could go back to bed, Griffin,” he allowed himself the initiative of a suggestion not because she had her back turned on him–she still had a good grip on him even as she was facing the Valtor in the mirror her control over whom wasn’t as direct–but because he didn’t need another angle to see what she was doing. “There is no need for a mirror.” She’d already let him watch the full spectacle of pleasuring her to have his mind landing amongst it every time it fell through a crack in his trust in himself and any doubt in his abilities the previous day had been only momentary and brought on by the endless flood of work he’d been unable to see through, much less breathe through. She didn’t have to jump in to the rescue when she’d already done it the moment she’d seen the waves. They could go back to the comfort of the bed now that she’d pulled him out to safety.

“The inconvenience is not because of you,” Griffin was as transparent with him as he was to her as if he needed more proof that they were together other than the feeling of her around him and the image in the mirror that was just as full of life as the breath rushing in and out of her under his palms. “If I say there is a need for a mirror, then there is.” She didn’t let that interfere with being as firm with him as she wanted. She was so soft and so tough against him at the same time that he’d slip away in the mindlessness she’d used to free his overloaded senses if he weren’t grasping at her voice that sizzled against the skin her hand uncovered as she let go of him.

“For what?” he fired out before the words could burn on the tip of his tongue as her wetness enveloped his whole length. He’d lost her name somewhere in her bountiful generosity as if he was trying to be ungrateful instead of thanking her with every breath that caressed her skin like he wanted to. He needed his focus back now that it was Griffin that demanded it and not work.

“Well, for one – eye contact in a position that doesn’t allow it,” her eyes met his in the mirror when he obeyed the order to be caught in the golden of her irises like she was offering him a reward. “And for two – to let you see how much control I have over you.” It was just her way of marking him hers with the shine of her desire that blinded him to anything else other than feeding it like it was the fire keeping him warm. The two weren’t mutually exclusive, however. Being hers was as much as he could want and if that was how she saw him, he could look in her eyes for eternity.

“I could never forget that, Griffin,” he rasped out, torn between retaining the intensity of looking right into the pools of honey confidence her eyes were or slipping his closed to leave himself to the alluring vulnerability of being all enveloped in her power with nothing to touch him but her wishes.

“I know you can’t.” The smirk that graced her face was positively vicious in its persuasiveness as it defeated even the calm acceptance she always submerged him in to have him following her every whim. “But that doesn’t mean that you couldn't use seeing it like a painting in front of you,” her smugness only grew to reflect the progress his trust in her had achieved since the last time she’d had him watching them come together into one in the mirror. There was no protest rising in him this time she mentioned his skills to pave a smooth road for her next words. “It might even inspire you. For drawing that is since I’m afraid you don’t have the power to make any decisions–artistic or otherwise–at the moment.”

“I can tell you how beautiful a sight you are.” There was endless inspiration to be drawn from the blissful presence that she was all caught up in directing his actions to give him an idea of heaven but it would all be put into pleasing her like he hadn’t had the chance to do the previous evening, trapped in his own mind as he’d been. She’d helped him gain the needed perspective with how much she’d shown just through her eyes. Everything he could want now that he was ready to heed every beat of her heart again.

“Only because I allow it,” her teeth cut off even the line of thoughts to leave his whole being focused exclusively on her. “But I think that has been enough talking for you. I want you to watch.” He let the words pin his gaze on the sight of her in the mirror like he couldn't count on his own muscles to do as they reacted to the temptation that the heat of her body and the wetness of her arousal were on his skin. “And no moving.” She left him the breath tickling her neck at least and the velvety softness of her skin under his palms to make it hard for him with all that devotion he had to pour out not in action, but in stillness.

Griffin lifted herself up on her tiptoes to sink back down on his cock and force his arms into torturously slow movement that pulled on his muscles with all his willingness as he held on to her waist while she hid even more of his reflection with her body. There was so little of him left showing as she moved in front of his stillness as if to mirror how little he could do for her pleasure while it was the only thing left in his mind. Having it before his eyes without even the opportunity to touch it, let alone stroke her into the heights of it had him gritting his teeth to not sink them into her. He could give her much more if she would just let him thrust his hips into her and push her closer to the cold surface of the mirror that strangely hadn’t started fogging up by the heat enveloping them and their image staring back at them.

His hands gripped at her tighter but even that earned him a pointed look delivered to him by the negligent coolness of their reflections. He was helpless against her and the image she’d drawn for him of his muscles being nothing compared to the power he’d put in her hands. It looked like the inconvenience was about him, after all, to show him he didn’t have to do anything to be hers. She would claim all of him anyway. Watching the trust he had in her was so compelling it had his cock reacting of its own volition and twitching inside her to tempt his hips into movement as well.

Griffin turned towards him, her lips ghosting over his neck as she lifted herself on her tiptoes again to whisper in his ear. “Can you see your cock straining to take me?” her breath tickled his senses if her words hadn’t been enough to leave him alert and ready to lap up any and all stimulation she would give him.

“Yes, Griffin,” he breathed out when silence hung over them with her expectation of an answer. His mind got caught in the emptiness inside her he could fill if her orders didn’t hold him in place like a stature she’d shaped herself to decorate the bedroom with instead of letting him draw out her moans to flood it.

“And can you see what it is that’s preventing that?” she asked as if she didn’t believe his gaze was on the very image of his predicament even though she could just take a look for herself and be convinced. Before he could give her yet another “Yes, Griffin”, though, she took the word again to not let him get distracted with it when the reason he’d broken his mantra of thanking her the previous evening had been her reducing him to whimpers and whines. “Because I don’t see anything holding you back.”

“Of course, there is,” he was losing grammar this time as if to prove her right to test him but the vehemence spilled out of his mouth the second a chance for that appeared when his tongue was restricted to barely caressing letters in existence instead of shivers on her skin and stroking trembles in her muscles. “Your orders.” One word. Just a word was everything that ruled his world. There was no law that bound people in such small confines.

“Enjoy your ability to keep to them while I enjoy you,” Griffin purred in his ear before catching his gaze in the mirror to give him more heat than her body pressed in him already had and make it harder to breathe.

She sank down on his cock vigorously making her breasts bounce as the fingers that weren’t gripping at the mirror found her clit and she gave a moan that crashed against him like the tide did against the shore. It left him all soaked in her pleasure to give him his own even if all the skin he could touch was dry and heated like the sand at the beach, her arousal far away from his fingertips.

He held on to her to not get carried away from the most important thing he could do – please her in any way she wanted. Even if it meant not doing more than a sex toy would. She never wanted more of him than he could do. Just as much submission as his taut muscles could handle as they trembled from the effort to stay still while the tension in him kept rising along with the buildup of her release.


	10. Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griffin gives Valtor more reasons to appreciate her words even when they are not orders as they always seem to have an unprecedented effect on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains dirty talk and a hand job.

The clicks of her heels against the kitchen floor pinned every step into her brain with the sound piercing through the stream of water running from the tap and crashing against metal and porcelain. Valtor could most certainly hear it too, despite being closer to the noise which she counted on. She had another element of surprise waiting to collide with his senses once he was all wrapped up in her presence.

She snaked her arms around his waist to have him relaxing in her embrace instantly with no surprise to get over first. It was her cue to pull him a step deeper before she let him adjust again.

Valtor accompanied his jolt with a gasp at the smack she gave his ass and the plate in his hands clanked against the sink without his focus to hold it up in safety.

Griffin clucked her tongue. “Don’t lose concentration on the job now,” she rested her chin against his shoulder courtesy of the pair of heels that made her almost as high as him. She may have planned the whole thing in response to him volunteering to do the dishes after she’d been the one to cook. What point was there to playing if they didn’t make use of every win-win situation? Especially considering how quickly he fell in line with her idea straightening his shoulders again as if to give her the “Yes, Griffin” he normally responded to her orders with in a tangible way she could feel against her body. “Have I told you that I love your ass?” she squeezed the cheek she’d smacked.

Valtor didn’t move this time to let her have whatever she wanted from him. There was only a hitch in his breathing under the arm she still had wrapped around his torso to keep him steady and feel for reactions to her play.

She’d wanted words from him on the regular when they were like double penetration to her mind along with the caresses of his body on her skin. It was only fair to return the favor and while she did her best to be clear about her demands, it was never quite without a filter for the more vulgar words and notions. It somewhat contradicted the idea of the freedom their roles were supposed to give them and it was time to strip that away along with every other inhibition they had left outside their trust in each other. Maybe it would help Valtor in his own struggle with words and even if it didn’t, he could use the appreciation she was ready to give.

“I love your ass.” Griffin bit her lip at the marvel she didn’t even need to see in his expression. It was right there under her hand, laced in his heartbeat and giving it strength and speed instead of slowing down her own. She preferred to focus on the compliments she could put in every soap bubble on his skin to touch him with when they popped rather than dwell on why he looked like he’d discovered magic every time she reciprocated his fascination with her curves. She let the water wash away everything carrying the potential to stain their closeness with the pain of the outside world. “And I also love the way you react to my ministrations,” she rubbed her palm over his ass the way she did in preparation of smacking it to feel the muscles underneath tensing in anticipation. “I could have never guessed how much I’d enjoy spanking you,” she let her breath hit his ear with the heat she harbored in her body.

She’d had her worries about hurting him despite his insistence that he had the pain tolerance to handle it. She didn’t want to reinforce any self-deprecating notions he didn’t even know he had rooted in his psyche but she’d placed her bet on trusting him and it had taken them both places. Not to the quicksands of harm like she’d feared, but to the ever elusive oasis of satisfaction. The pleasure he got out of the redness and stinging sensations her palms left on his skin instead of caresses was no mirage and his moans of incoherency led not only that realization home, but also her arousal dripping out of her as if to contend with the water running from the tap.

“Griffin,” Valtor groaned out a weak plea that almost got lost in the spray of water. He only needed her palm to land against his ass sharply and send all his words tumbling out of his brain and shattering in the sink much like the plate would do if he dropped it now, and his presence of mind was slipping through his fingers. The porcelain would follow soon unless she broke off the teasing.

“Do you want me to spank you right now?” Griffin nibbled on his earlobe to keep his attention on her mouth and everything that came out of it. “Bend you over the sink, pull your pants and underwear down and make your whimpers overshadow the noise of the running water?”

She pushed down on his forearm to have him leave the plate in the sink safely, guiding him right where she wanted him. Her fingers were met with the hardness of his erection when she cupped him through his pants and his hips pushed into her hand in the plea he would've given if he could find it amidst all the need in his mouth.

“Maybe later. If you can’t finish the task I have for you,” she pushed more incentives in his hands for him to close his wet fingers in and hold on to. “Now stop the water.” No need to waste more of it than they already had. “I want to hear you come for me as well as every little sound it takes to get you there,” Griffin said to pull back some of his concentration. She needed her words to make their ripples through his body like little rocks she’d thrown in the puddle she’d made of his mind.

The sound waves of his zipper sliding down echoed not only in the quietness flooding the apartment after he made the effort to complete her order, but also in the rhythm of his chest under her hand. His breaths got quicker and shallower the closer she brought him to the surface until she closed her fingers around his cock and pulled it out of his boxers to stroke it and pump all the air out of him. His hands gripped at the sink as if he was trying to absorb its sturdiness to withstand the waves of stimulation she sent washing over him. He’d better hold on tight. Only way for her to let go was for him to spill his orgasm for her.

“Already so hard for me,” Griffin teased a feather-light caress over his length. “I bet you’d love to fuck me right now. Maybe even my mouth?” she asked to have his overflowing with the whine he couldn't hold back. “I love it when you push all the way into me,” a gasp tore from her as Valtor thrust between her fingers the moment she curled them around his cock. “You know, you’re the perfect fit for me,” Griffin smiled at the shaky breath that went through him like a shiver of pleasure. “You’re just the right size for me to feel every inch as you stretch out my walls. It’s so intimate to have you filling me with bliss every time you push your cock into me.”

Valtor used the momentum of the words to set a rhythm and was thrusting against her hand in earnest without even being told to. She had to bite down into his collar to keep from sucking his arousal out of him and to mess with him, her hot breath hitting his neck to fuel his movements with the heat he generated inside her. They were like a self-sufficient system with their arousal feeding off of each other when she could tell he wouldn't last long and he felt her desire to sink her teeth into him and taste his eagerness to please her from his flesh. No words were needed for them to communicate, yet she hunted them down in her mind and dragged them all the way to the tip of her tongue from where they could stroke his ears like her fingers were doing with his cock.

“I could never get enough of your desperation to please me,” Griffin let go of his collar leaving a wet trail of saliva in the shape of her bite behind but Valtor wouldn't have cared for her messiness even if he’d had the presence of mind for that so she decided not to either. Only thing she could do with her sloppiness was fling him towards his orgasm. “Here you are, fucking yourself against my hand even though you could have more than that–I would give it to you if you wanted it–just because I said so.” Griffin reached in the space between them to tease him with the pleasure he could have if he just let go of the sink and grabbed for it.

“That’s... enough.” Valtor’s strained voice was almost lost in his panting as he gripped harder at the metal under his hands as if he was holding on for dear life while he left his orgasm in her hands. He was all mindless devotion to her and it left her the one holding on to him now as she went weak in the knees when it was him she’d set out to bring to his. He was already there, waiting for her to take all the deference he’d gathered in his lap like it was an alter.

Timing the strokes of her hand with his thrusts demanded every last ounce of her attention that hadn’t drowned in her arousal and she could hardly perceive his squirming even with his whole body pressed against her. He reached as deep in her soul as no one else before had to leave her fascinated with his discovery to the point of losing any thought as she stepped through the threshold of it. “Come for me,” she gasped out through the waves and waves of desire their connection was flooding her being with. 

“I’m not-” A loud moan tore his sentence apart to keep it from piercing his own heart like debris from a shipwreck.

“I know,” Griffin whispered, confident that the power of her voice would reach him through the flow of pleasure from their joined ministrations. She hadn’t sank so deep into her own mind as to not notice that he wasn’t bucking nearly as wildly as he did the moment pleasure filled him to the brim to start leaking out of him. There was not a doubt, however, to shake the solid ground on which she’d rested her belief that their connection had the power to wash him ashore on her deserted island even if he hadn’t drowned in the stimulation yet. She was woven fully into his being to leave no room for any fear between them–whether from words or from disappointment–when her will was his and could conquer even his body’s biological responses. “Come for me. Now.”

He’d let her in his mind to roam it freely and elevate it over the simple matter any obstacle between them was made of, including the fabric of reality. It pulled him into the heights of orgasm instantly, her orders reigning supreme over him and leaving no part of him to the wishes of the outside world to have his cock throbbing in her hand and his hips pushing into her fingers as if to catch up with the momentum that ripped his release from him to hand it to her.

His cum spurted out in a frantic succession of twitches from his cock and landed in the sink to trickle down its metal walls while her fingers gathered every leftover drop from the head of his penis to spare them the mopping of the floor. She didn’t let up, however, as his release subsided and only rubbed her fingertips over the sensitive flesh to have him crashing in her body blocking his escape route. He was caught in her embrace just like his mind was enveloped in her orders, in her words, to be the source of her unrestricted power that had reality bowing before how thoroughly hers he was. It was like a pearl she’d found amidst the reckless risk that throwing them into the deep had been.

“Griffin, please,” Valtor gasped out, still breathing after the intensity she’d subjected him to, and so was she – breathing in the surrender he gave her as his body attempted at twisting out of her grip instinctively but his words flowed directly from his heart carrying the only truth of his world. “Give me a break,” he pleaded through the resistance flooding over him instead of trying to decide for himself what he could and couldn’t take like he didn’t belong to her in all his strength and eloquence.

“Of course,” she only eased on the post-orgasm torture she was conducting to leave enough undisrupted silence for her words to fill. “You did so well for me.” A kiss to his pulse point to let the praise be swallowed into his bloodstream. “Letting yourself go like that to have your body bending to my will almost makes me want to study how much more I can overpower your biological instincts.” She let her fingertip tickle over the head of his cock to send him lurching away from the touch and pushing himself harder into her body. She had to bite her lip to sever the impulse to spin him around and drop to her knees, take him into her mouth and feel the struggle his muscles couldn’t help be outweighed by his willingness to be deprived of mercy in the name of her wishes. “It will have to wait, though. We have unfinished business.” She freed his cock from her grasp slowly, letting him feel every motion of her fingers and buck some more for her. “Run the cold water for me.”

Valtor obeyed as if in a haze, his actions driven by her mind and not his own but there was no difference between the two in moments like the present with him pushed so close into her they could as well be the same organism and her words overshadowing everything else to leave him barely breathing in the pauses between them. She would have been scared of giving him orders if taking in air wasn’t an instinct–maybe she had to be as they’d just proven their connection was more powerful than even that–but her heart beat steadily between her lungs with every one of their movements. He could share her breath if it came to that. They were not just capable, but free to share not only their bodies, but also their minds with each other – everything.

The splash of cold water against her fingers was shocking in contrast with the heat of her arousal that had flooded her whole system and refused to be contained between her legs. “You can stop it now.” Griffin didn’t want any interferences with his attention once she washed his cum off her fingers. “You can go clean up before finishing up here.” She’d gathered most of his semen in her hand but he needed to tuck his cock back in his underwear at the very least. For the time being. “Since you were so obedient, I will let you give me a speech as well once you’re done with the dishes and are hard again,” she wiped her hand into his shirt to have the words burn in his throat and leave only hot air escaping him. “You’ll need your mouth for talking, after all, and I expect to be fucked like you mean it. Fingers certainly won’t do, especially after they’ve been soaked in cold water for so long.”

“I can’t wait, Griffin,” Valtor gasped out, just as out of breath as she was while she struggled against the flow of power over her tongue that had it curling to shape the sentence that would leave the dishes unattended to focus his efforts on quenching her thirst for his caresses. But those were words that could be left unspoken while their shared desire had him hard and ready for her again to pose a challenge to his concentration as he hunted down any and all words he had for her.


	11. Face-fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtor has a hard time believing that Griffin can get as much out of taking him in her mouth as he can until she proves him wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains deep-throating, face-fucking, drooling.

“You don’t have to do that for me, Griffin.” The words were like his default response even though he’d never used them before Griffin had come along to offer more than he would dare ask for. The taste of them had become familiar on his tongue just like her name was a synonym for her control over him in his mind in his refusal to take away something that was rightfully hers, whether it would be his pleasure or his restraint.

Griffin straightened up, her spine accommodating the interruption in movement reluctantly. “You have misunderstood the situation.” She’d been on her way to kneeling already, yet she had enough firmness in her voice to make the weakness in his knees even more prominent. They’d buckled just at the image of pushing his cock all the way in her mouth and the accompanying sensations seared into his mind. From his place of more than half a head above her she looked more in control of herself than he was at the very least. “If I were doing it for you, I would have thrown in a gag and cuffs and left you in charge.”

“You are leaving me in charge.” It was his cock going into her mouth at a speed she’d burdened him with when she couldn't achieve it on her own.

“I am making you the more active party, nothing more.” It was still more than he’d asked for. He’d left himself in her hands, not the other way around. “I am not giving you the reins,” Griffin said as if he’d carved his concerns into the ice of his gaze. Yet, the freezing chasm only had her leaning closer, her lips almost on his to release her hot breath over them and lure his tongue out to lick over them, no threat of them freezing and cracking as well as long as her heat was breezing over them. “I want to have my mouth fucked,” her fingers closed around his hard cock, “and you’re going to make it happen, that’s all.” A languid pump guided him to the mental temple where he knelt every time he let her direct his existence even though it was every bit as different from what she wanted of him as his role was from hers. “I’m not as selfless as you’re trying to make me out to be. Or have you forgotten who came first on your birthday?” her tone had a teasing curve to it much like the one her lips were curled into.

“That didn’t happen during the face-fucking episode.” He hadn’t had enough time to come in her mouth on his birthday thanks to the damn timers she’d had measuring his luck and desperation but he had the higher chance of an orgasm while she was giving him oral. He’d come on his knees for her with his tongue working for her release and no physical stimulation but it had been an exception made possible by the power their respective roles held over his being and she was messing with the sacred formula.

“No, it didn’t.” Another stroke to his full length that could be either encouragement or a distraction but in his already bowing mind the two were indistinguishable. “But it was the feeling of you in my throat that had me so drenched.” The touch of her hand took the clear shape of want – the only thing she had for him when he had no case against the undeniable truth of her argument.

“Still feels like I get more out of this than you do.” There was nothing in existence he believed more than her but it was everything else that was hissing in his ears the treatment of her she wanted him to give was all wrong. It was almost enough to drown even her out, his rationality already lying breathless, rigid and cold at the very bottom of his being like a rotting body to join the haunting alongside his other ghosts. Memories of her victories against them were only dulled echoes of his cries he could barely hear to follow outside of how lost he was.

“Nothing wrong with that even if it were true,” Griffin gave his cock a squeeze that jerked him out of the murky stream of consciousness he was struggling against to drop him right in the pleasure of her enveloping presence. The tangibility of it between his fingers was enough for him to grasp once again her philosophy on their dynamic she’d taken the time to not just explain, but also support with the evidence of his mind melting and his muscles trembling blissfully outside the embrace of an orgasm. “I want to give you anything you could want, Valtor.” A promise too good to be a lie with her fingertips silky with tenderness all over his heart. She was all woven from it to leave no room for a dissonance between her touch and her words. “But this one is primarily for me.”

That was impossible noise against the care all over her skin. She would have to drain all of it out of her system to make it true but in the vacuum left behind, the sound wouldn't exist to give life to her words. She had to write them out to give them shape but all she was tracing over his skin was the privilege of satisfaction brought on by her hand rather than the wetness dripping out of her as if overflowing from the fullness of his cock in her mouth and even down her throat.

“I want to feel all my trust in you being brought to life,” her eyes were glassy as if to let him fall back in time to the pain of her past experience she’d told him about but before his irises could melt in tears to mirror her he was swallowed deeper into their connection. Her confession of the efforts she’d put in learning to take him specifically as deeply as he could go into her mouth was still ringing in his ears to tune out his brain and leave him to the flutters of his heart. “And I need you to trust yourself, too,” Griffin saw the whole song and dance inside him even with the lights in his mind being out. She had her own inner shine he couldn't resist letting reach inside him even if he wanted to. “You won’t take anything I am not willing to give.”

 _You can’t know that._ The words almost slipped out of his mouth like the crack of an out of control whip his fear of himself almost wielded his tongue as. But it was him that didn’t know what she was willing to give when she sent his heart racing in excitement every time he’d settled in his certainty that they’d reached the limit of her generosity, every time she proved him wrong on the case of whether he deserved more. She’d let him see in the endless sunlight her eyes had for him just how much he was worthy of. She’d earned his readiness to make her wishes come true time and time again for him to refuse to give it right now.

“You’re right,” he almost startled as his shoulders relaxed like he’d thrown away all the load on them. The tension in them hadn’t even registered with how wrapped up in it he’d been. “You give the orders and I follow them.” Whatever they were. She’d never set him up for failure with something he couldn't do to have more and more invincibility sneaking into his body every time he completed an order as she expanded the plethora of his abilities. He just had to let her do it.

“Good,” Griffin purred, leaning closer to shelter the breath he exhaled at the scrape of her nails against the head of his cock.

“I just need to know how you’ll signal me to stop.” He’d grab at her to keep her going, her fingers stroking all the right spots on his length as if in one last check-up to guide her tongue later, but he would get too mixed up on the matter of whose pleasure they were working towards if he was urging her movements in both situations despite the difference waiting to happen. If there was a difference. Maybe pushing him steadily towards the edge was for her pleasure as well.

“You’ll know if I want you to stop,” Griffin’s hand was closed around his length again in a solid grip that nearly crushed any conscious action to dust with the speed of its acceleration.

“No,” he clutched at her arms hard enough to leave bruises but seeing her sinking to her knees without a lifeline would shatter him infinitely faster than it took waves to plow through rocks. “I have a safeword even when I can use my words to communicate with you freely. I want you to have a way out of anything you don’t want and I want to know what that way is. Otherwise, I am not doing this and I will use my way out,” his gaze was probably sharp enough to poke her eyes out but it was the emphasis he was counting on to get through to her. How could she be so ignorant of her own safety after she’d already admitted to him it had been violated? If it was trust in him, then he didn’t want even it. Not when it came with irresponsibility towards herself.

“Okay,” Griffin uttered slowly as if too transfixed by his gaze still and whatever he’d let spill through it. He could only lie to himself the beats of his heart were hopeful that it’d been something good. “If I sink my nails in you, that means you should keep up what you’re doing,” she had him sucking in a breath when what he needed to inhale was her security. “If I push you away, I just want you to give me some breathing space. It doesn’t mean I want you to pull away from me. I need you to stay at an arm’s length.” Her eyes flickered, illuminated by a match she rushed to put out, afraid of it burning out. Or of it burning her. “I’ll probably need you to help me up and to the bathroom once we’re done.”

“Just take care of yourself.” Of course, he’d help her with everything he could and he’d stay with her as long as she wanted. Her belief of that had to be a wildfire, not a spark. It was the dumpster fire fed by all the flat tires of his life he was afraid of touching her on their way into the trust she’d set out to explore. He’d been stranded on the side of the road too many times to continue being so helpless at the face of it happening yet again.

“This is all about my self,” the playfulness was back to light up her eyes like glow-in-the-dark stars. “But I’d love to see how long it will take you to forget who’s actually in control,” her finger slid over the side of his cock as if to demonstrate how short that road was with the shudder it sent rippling through him.

“I will not.” More of his concentration was pulled aside to tame the growl his voice was morphing into. She’d said it as a tease, not as a critique. It was how he’d heard it that was the problem but that was no reason to assault her ears with the burden of his heart.

“You already fell for the illusion of having the power just because I’m on my knees and you get to use my mouth.” Well, she wasn’t on her knees yet... She could very well be the one thing casting the shadow in which the last of his focus had sheltered itself from the burning pull of arousal on his muscles. “Anything you get is a happy coincidence for you,” she let go of his cock, never one to work against herself... or at least to miss the opportunity for a dramatic demonstration. “But I doubt that will register once you get into it.” She gave a predatory smirk like she wanted his attention all on her mouth despite it being the one thing that was getting fucked.

“Is that a challenge?” he raised an eyebrow, more in genuine bewilderment rather than cockiness. Did she really want to push him? As if she didn’t trust his selfishness to grab for everything in his reach and that would be her hair to help him use her for his pleasure like she was a fleshlight and not a human being.

“Just an observation,” Griffin shrugged but the grin on her face was too wide to support the nonchalance the gesture was trying to feed him. “You seem to be challenged enough seeing that you’ve been slacking off from saying my name.” It was her eyebrow raised this time in the expectation she’d claimed the right over along with all the power in their dynamic.

Oh. Oh. “Sorry, Griffin,” the words spilled from his tongue in an instant when she didn’t have to reach in his mouth to fish them out. It was him that had to reach in his mind and anchor his concentration in its place just like he had to stay in his.

Griffin leaned in again as if to drink the sound of his surrender directly from his lips but it was only a temptation to make him break out of it. “It’s okay.” That devious mellowness of her voice. It was just like a siren luring you to your death, except he was willingly following instead of brainwashed by it with the only death he’d found in her hands having been that of the incessant hisses in his head. “I expect I’ll be hearing it like a mantra in a little while.” Oh, she was falling back on hard evidence from previous cases. He’d have a hard time refuting that. “That is if you can still string letters together.”

“You’re making me eager to prove you wrong, you wicked temptress.” She’d given him carte blanch already. Even if she’d make him pay through his whole body for it later with whatever sensual torture she’d picked out from her arsenal. There was a whole garden of soft cruelty in her head he couldn't wait to be acquainted with.

“Go on. I’d like to see you try,” she kept baiting him further as if he wasn’t ready to drop to his knees without her having to kneel for him first.

“You’ll have to get on your knees first.” If that was how she wanted her game, that was how he’d play it. Even if she’d given him a losing hand. He’d play Russian roulette on her whim as long as it was his heart–or orgasm–he was gambling and not hers.

Griffin did just that as if it’d been the direction from him that she’d been waiting for, laying her lithe body at his feet like she had any business there. “Already getting carried away, are we?” The smirk was up on her face again to remind him she was in control even from the floor, being shorter than him never having stopped her before. “That’s okay. You won’t be able to talk soon.”

“Neither will you.” Fuck, she was right. Defiant cheek had turned into arrogant sass. Power was corrupting him. Or at least he could have blamed it if he had any. It was her mindfuck he was falling for. Dangerous waters to swim in without even permission for an orgasm.

“Just according to plan.” Griffin opened her mouth, wasting no more time on banter when it wasn’t his words she wanted to take in.

He drove his cock in her mouth before she’d even leaned all the way in to do it herself. Almost as if to shut her up but it was just impatience coursing through his veins tangled in one with the arousal she’d awoken inside him to make his cock throb in response to her touches. Knowing her, he was rushing towards his defeat but that had no impact on his heart’s racy beat. Surprisingly, winning didn’t either even though they never would have been in the current situation if he’d wanted to be on top. The knot in his stomach had been untangled by her deft fingers despite the teasing they’d showed his cock to make him all ready to give her what she wanted.

Valtor slipped his hands in her hair, the tresses loose enough to leave room for his fingers between them despite the braid she’d had him weaving them into. Hopefully, it would hold with her intentions to keep the strands out of the way as he guided her head or held her in place once he was ready to thrust more vigorously.

She’d beat him there, her teeth grazing the head of his cock and her tongue swirling around it to lure it further in her mouth. It was pure eagerness, not just a prideful challenge as her whole being strained forward to reach more of him despite the tug she was causing on her own hair. It was enough to compensate for not getting to dip his fingers in the wetness between her legs as it was bound to mirror that of her mouth as soon as he fit all the way into it if it wasn’t already.

That was all the push he needed to proceed, his length sliding swiftly to the entrance of her throat guarded by her gag reflex. A moment to let her choke it down instead of forcing his way through it and a rough start and he was sliding down her throat, as deep as he could go, his balls pressing into her lips.

It took her aback with the hesitation that had evaporated under her heated want and her hands were gripping his thighs holding on while she relaxed in the fullness blocking her mouth for any air that she had to redirect through her nose. Her practice kicked in quickly, her tongue twitching under his length in tact with the in and out movement of her breathing, and didn’t let her choke on his initiative but there was no way she could last at a faster pace. She would start gagging and drooling and testing whatever common sense he had left amidst the pleasure washing over him with the speed of his thrusts.

It was exactly what she was driving him toward, her tongue stroking over the underside of his cock to push it harder into her struggling throat, trying not to close around the intrusion and leave enough space for his length to slide in and out and twitch into the tightness around without causing too many ripples in her body. It was just a matter of time before something threw her hold on her gag reflex off, however, and she didn’t want to waste any seconds finding that something. Her head was bobbing up and down as much as possible in his grip on her hair and her hands on his thighs were drawing him closer. No nails, to indicate she wanted more.

Valtor didn’t have to push down as much resistance as he’d expected. All effort there was to his actions was in pulling himself back to thrust in her mouth, all mental restraints snapping free to let him slide his cock over her tongue, writhing in its bed of saliva. There was still intent his moderate speed hadn’t drowned out to its caresses but it was his movements overtaking the whole process. The tip of his cock soon poked her gag reflex to life sending her throat spasming around him right as he was pushing himself deeper, her nails sinking in his flesh to stop an impulse to pull back that had been suffocated in the sound she’d given. Her choking had been accompanied by a whine strung together by her desperate pursuit of more trust to give him to take him in deeper and he let her find it at her own pace, keeping himself to it as well.

Her nails released him in a clear sign to pull back and he let her take a breath, a string of drool following his cock outside her mouth to break and land on her chest. It was the first of many as they repeated the motions a couple of times until she got bored of them as her throat adjusted to the invasion and its own unpleasant response. Or at least her mind did, her body still rocked by shock waves that could have some panic of being unable to breathe lining their edges to cut her with but Griffin only pushed herself deeper into them.

Her tongue was flitting around his length to elicit a novelty and he answered its playfulness with a faster rhythm of his hips and shallower pushes teasing her sensibilities with the violent reaction they would provoke if pushed further only to back away right before tipping over that line. It was the teasing model he’d learned from her that she didn’t like any more than he normally did as it built in her his familiar frustration but she settled in the trust she’d had to wrap around herself in the few inches he still left between her and fullness. Just like he did when she controlled how far in her mouth she let him go.

She’d always been the one with more control of herself, however, which lent her just enough determination to draw out her refusal to give him his desperate wish than he could muster while his cock throbbed inside the wet, warm softness around it in building anticipation to be enveloped fully by it. He gave way to deeper thrusts, sending some of her gathering saliva overflowing out of her mouth with some of them to no other result than her instantly straining to take more of him in the space that had been freed. She didn’t want to let him out of her mouth even for a moment to swallow and fill her lungs with a decent gulp of air. Like drowning in her trust for him was more essential to her starved being than breathing and she needed him to push more of it down her throat.

Her initiative carried away all logic bridging together the deduction that giving her too much could take the enjoyment of it away from her. It faded out of his mind as impossible with her endless faith in him in his hands to peel the overcautiousness from his muscles and free the insatiable hunger for the mix of their pleasure from underneath.

It drove him to a faster rhythm that had the noises spilling from her, pushed out by her constricting throat around his erection to push her nails further into his thighs and ripping open his mind to let the sensations spill on him with a vengeance. Yet another confirmation of her consent and even eagerness to proceed that was already echoing in the slurping sound of her efforts to draw more out of the experience. It stood out amidst the litany from her vocal cords that far surpassed the choking and gagging he’d feared would shatter his brakes with their intensity. Surprisingly, her erratic gasps for air through the saliva flooding her mouth to drip out over her chin and heaving chest during the short pauses she didn’t protest against drew him closer instead of sending him flying back with the force she put to sucking in a breath.

Valtor kept to a fast-paced couple of thrusts before pulling back once her nails released him only to feel her tongue pressing against his retreating cock to snatch a compensating taste the stream of air rushing in would wash away. Pushing in for one drawn out slip of his length down her throat irritated her gag reflex faster to a more vigorous reaction than the quick sliding of the tip of his cock against it could poke it to. It only slowed down the inevitable tears overflowing from her fullness as if to distract him from her quivering body jerking forward in its own rhythm mirroring his in a pattern known only to her that fueled his own movements.

It was like a dance – certainly not as elegant by any means but just as involved and relished by both of them, and Griffin had the taste of their joined pleasure right there in her mouth. Her tongue’s persistent strokes over his cock probably did more for her than they did for him as they were lacking in precision but they were driving him towards orgasm all the same, if not even harder. Especially combined with the tightness of her throat she refused to release him from even as he twitched and throbbed inside it to send even stronger convulsions rippling through her whole being.

She was choking in earnest now with almost every thrust of his hips but her nails were dug in his unsteady legs to pull her along with him in case he tried to move away. He was truly the one that was giving her what she wanted and she was making sure of it, conquering his body along with the mind that she’d sucked out of him long ago to leave him following every little direction of his own being. It didn’t make a difference when they were one, their pleasure merging together to give them both exactly what she’d set out to take from the situation.

A whine crashed against his cock at his ill-timed retreat that had him missing to push the last inch over the curve of her throat before pulling away and that was the alarm his orgasm needed to kick into motion and invade his muscles. His knees buckled and he slid forward again to have her teeth grazing the base of his cock as she gagged on it once more while his cum spurted out directly down her esophagus. He almost tumbled down on top of her, pulling on her tresses and tearing out a few hairs as he scrambled to grab at her shoulders to steady himself. Yet another gagging fit rocked her body as the pain from the torn hair made for a bad combination with his cum trickling down her throat to have her pushing at his thighs.

He nearly jumped away from her, her plea to stay close at all times barely swimming against the flow of his release. Letting the air rush into her now empty mouth was so high a priority that it happened half on instinct to let him catch his own breath and mind for a few seconds, his hands still resting on her shoulders to receive support as much as give it to her.

He was kneeling the moment his recovery from his orgasm allowed him enough control over his mobility but effort was still required to avoid losing his balance in the process of getting himself on the floor to see how she was doing.

Golden eyes had his trained on themselves, the very center of his universe at the moment. There was nothing but brightness streaming from them through her rapid blinking that never threw their focus off. It was on him. All the intensity of the sun staring him right in the eyes to spread nothing but warmth over his skin, tingled by anticipation.

“I... don’t remember... giving... permission for that.” Griffin’s chest was heaving and gleaming in the light running over the traces of drool, some of it still dribbling off her chin, all over her heated skin. Her hair was tousled and falling out of her braid in a couple of places and the last of his cum had landed all over her face. She was a mess and she was still in charge. It was an experience that could put you in a trance. Or bring you out of one.

“I’m sorry, Griffin,” he uttered softly as he stroked her hair apologizing for both the orgasm he’d spilled down her throat without a warning and the hairs he’d torn out. There was no way she could have given that permission with his cock all the way in her mouth but that hadn’t been what had seen him disregarding their roles. They’d just dissolved in the closeness that had made them one, all the trust they had in each other and in themselves. It had not been in his abilities to break it off without a direct order from her and she’d only encouraged that. He still had the marks of her nails in his thighs as evidence.

“A bit of an oversight on my part,” Griffin chuckled, the sound strained in the roughness left in her throat. Her hand covered his and she squeezed teasingly. “I should have implemented signals for that as well. Maybe one smack to your ass for ‘no’ and two for ‘yes’.” That would have had him shoving her head down on his cock even harder regardless of the number. Definitely wouldn't have left room for that grin on her face. “I am going to have to punish you. I have just the perfect idea,” she sent his stomach doing somersaults as if he’d won a trophy when she’d given him something far more precious. Her trust was his, right there between his fingers where the softness of her purple strands still rested as a sensory memory. And his own trust was weaving itself into it and around his fingers like endless rings binding him to her. “But maybe tomorrow.” A bit of feigned contemplation for show. “Right now I need your help to get cleaned up and then have a couple of orgasms,” her hand brushed against her chin absentmindedly but there was no other motion from her protesting body. “I think I made a puddle on the floor.”

His curiosity was trampled by the drop of her voice that infected her gaze as well and took it away from him. “Maybe not quite a puddle,” he cupped her cheek and guided her back into the sacred bond that eye contact was for them. He wasn’t the one calling the shots–he’d never been–but he was in charge of appreciating her and all the beauty that she was. Especially when she’d given herself to him like that. “But you certainly left a spot on my mind reserved just for the proof of how much you got out of this.” It was all about her. Including the kiss he drew her into to have her startled squeal quickly morph into that hoarse whine for more she gave with desperation scrubbing her skin raw until he pressed himself into her.


	12. CFNM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtor has been stripped of all privileges, including that of an orgasm. Completely exposed to her dominance, he doesn't think there's anything else she can take from him. As usual, Griffin finds a way to prove him wrong and show him just how much he has to give.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains humping/grinding, begging, mentioned ruined orgasm.

The coarse friction between his cock and the fabric of Griffin’s skirt was the only point of his existence left. The cold of the wall she’d pressed him against had been biting at his ass every time he’d ground it against its rough surface in response to the motions of Griffin’s thigh between his legs at first. Now, however, he was all heat that was spreading over everything around him to erase his ability to distinguish where his body ended and the hardness of the wall or the strain in his legs, bent in the knees, began. There was only Griffin’s perfume wrapping his mind in her presence after the lonely night he’d had while she’d been with the twins and her mother and the rhythm of her covered thigh rubbing directly against his exposed cock. And her order not to come without permission that connected the last two functioning parts of his being as his whole body tensed, ready to leap off the edge of orgasm.

“Griffin, please,” he heaved out amidst her passionate determination to tear him apart between his need to obey her and the physical urge to come. His mind was failing as hard as his lungs but he had to employ it to string words together when his muscles refused to follow his will. His balls tightened like they did right before releasing his cum in spurts synchronized with every throb of his cock. “I am going to come if you don’t stop. Please.” Giving up his orgasm was a low price to pay not to give her disappointment.

Griffin leaned in, hands caressing his chest to have it pushing out into her touch and making space for the breath rushing from her lips directly inside him. “You don’t have permission to come and you’d better not break my orders,” she was hellbent on taking every last ounce of self-control he had, sending his heart pounding against the confines of his ribcage at the prospect of cum starting to leak out of him once he ran out of what she wanted from him. It would push her away to protect her clothes at the very least and he’d be down to his size and caught in his outlines again instead of spilling into her in an endless stream of devotion.

Valtor whimpered. “Then slow down at least, I am begging you.” He’d wanted to greet her like a throne waiting for its queen, let her climb in his lap and drive her to the heights of pleasure. She’d came in and walked him into the wall instead, stripped him of his clothes and left him standing on his feet from where he could drop to his knees for her the moment she wanted. You couldn't make a throne bow to you but that was exactly the purpose of a servant. “Griffin,” he choked out.

“Save your breath,” she barked out the order, his hands splaying flat against the wall behind his back from the power of it and his eyes shutting.

He had no command over anything, least of all himself. All he had left to do was obey and not waste the breath she’d put in his lungs to keep him right as he was while she took everything else she wanted.

The warmth of Griffin’s palm enveloped his cock as she pressed it harder against her thigh to draw out the maximum from the friction in the impossible angle she was maintaining to have his mind slicing itself in half over it, only instincts left behind. “I am not going to slow down and you are not going to come. Not without permission.” Her words met no resistance entering his body and wrapped his muscles to remain the only impulse in his being as she overshadowed everything else. “And you don’t have it.”

Her lips pressed against his to lend him another point of focus, the imperfect surface of the wall under his palms giving him nothing to grab on to and hold himself above the charge of pleasure ready to explode throughout his body the moment Griffin pulled the trigger. She parted his lips with hers to slip her tongue between them and over his in a similar motion to how her hand was doing his cock. As if she aimed to do the exact opposite of what he’d guessed and direct his attention to the single concentration of need that his erection was as she teased his perception with the skillful tenderness of her tongue he wasn’t getting. It only burned his mouth with more want he could only hope to put out by drinking her in in large gulps.

Whether she broke the kiss because he gripped her hips or vice versa was unclear in his muddled mind that was roasting on the heat of his craving for more of her than the bare taste of her tongue’s caresses she’d given him. If there’d been a leftover flavor from a food or drink on her breath, his senses hadn’t caught it. It would be too much to ask of him when he couldn't even catch his breath. “I don’t know if- if I can... hold out.” The rush of air in his lungs nearly tickled him to squirming. Or that could be her unrelenting grip on his straining cock, twitching for release in one form or another.

“You can do it,” Griffin leaned in, the hot puffs of her breath against his skin tickling both his senses and his restraint. “For me.”

She was grinding her thigh against his erection like she really meant it. It would be only for her that he might be able to achieve the feat she was asking of him when scrubbing the skin off his cock would be less painful than holding back. The frantic throbbing squeezed between her fingers and her leg was like that of a heart desperately pulsing to push the blood out before it could explode. She was asking him to halt his whole existence which he’d gladly do if not for the yearning to move together with her like they were one. Resisting the call of her vigor and passion pressed into him was impossible.

“Focus on us, on our way of doing things,” Griffin’s voice reached through the wildfires that had swallowed his mind to make release the only way to extinguish them. “I tell you what to do and you do it for me. And right now I am telling you not to come. I don’t want you to and you do what I want, right?” her words were like nails in his brain dragging it in the opposite direction of where her fingers were pulling his cock.

He was pulled taut like a string with the tension in his system skyrocketing so the loud groan he produced at the barest stroke of her finger over his abs was no surprise. If she wanted him to snap in half for her, he would do that. Just as long as she would have some mercy upon his poor soul.

“That’s not an answer,” Griffin’s nails dug in his cock this time to leave the orgasm rushing to pour out of the marks but she hadn’t broken the skin putting more strain on holding it back from spurting against her skirt from the only way out. “You’d better gather your mind for my next question before I’ve decided to make this really unfair for you and ruin you even though you haven’t ruined anything of mine yet.” No thanks to him. She’d gathered the precum leaking out from the tip of his cock to protect her clothes but that was as far as her assistance went. It had to be enough for him who had to be the one controlling his release. On her orders, of course. “You’re my sub, not a slave to your need,” her fingers wrapped around his cock, balancing both their existence on whether he’d tip the scales in favor of pleasing her or himself. “Aren’t you?”

“Y-yes... Griffin,” he swallowed as his hips pushed into her hand. “Of course.” The link between his mind and the memories of the flooding pleasure of an orgasm snapped to leave him with the pure intimacy of the present all wrapped in Griffin’s presence. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to come–he knew now wanting what he gave up only made the gesture mean more–but he wanted it to be on her cue, just like he did everything else. It was part of who he was in a way desperation only ever became when she wanted it to be.

“There you go,” Griffin’s smile was tangible in her tone as she gave it to him despite him being unable to open his eyes. “You always put so much effort in pleasing me. I couldn’t be happier to have you as my submissive.” It was he that couldn't be happier to be hers. He didn’t have to waste focus to his fear of disappointing her, only to let her protect him from the darkness in his head as she brought out the best parts of him to the surface. Maybe those could even shine as bright as she did. “Now back your words up and show me that you obey me and not your desires.” Her fingers set a moderate pace, each stroke allowing him to give her more as he surrendered his orgasm to her with every one. It was the easiest thing in the world even when his cock was as rock-hard as it’d been before.

“Yes, Griffin,” the agreement came a lot easier now–much like a mantra–with every movement of hers being a reminder of where to keep his focus. On her. She was the center of his world, much deeper in his heart than his own selfish want for pleasure or even for her. When she stripped that away, it was just the desire to make her happy that was left.


	13. Temperature Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griffin ends up unexpectedly hot and bothered by Valtor's many talents so she decides to cool things off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains temperature play, vaginal sex and finger sucking.

Commanding herself to tear her gaze away from the concentration sculpting Valtor’s features into a real-life masterpiece was much easier than following through with the actual action. He’d graced her with the same one-track focus every time he’d been the one shaping her orgasm but it was different witnessing it without the filter of the gripping pleasure as she’d held into the sheets to prevent it from sweeping her away from him. Watching the unshakable direction of his gaze and attention and the barely visible movements of his lips as he pursed them together in a subtle yet firm pursuit of perfection was satisfying in a whole another way. She could taste the intensity of the passion and devotion he was investing in drawing without the frantic rush of air leaving no room in her mouth for anything else and she could savor it, falling back on all the proof he’d given her that he had even more of those for her when she was his canvas.

She could never get enough–assuming it was possible was the same as accepting she’d ever tire of hearing his breathy “Yes, Griffin”–so she fished out every ounce of willpower in her body and stuck them sloppily together in a botched entity strong enough to pull her away and to the fridge for the water she’d left to cool off. Last she’d checked, she hadn’t had prophetic abilities yet her inexplicable craving for cold water instead of her typical steaming tea she stuck to even during summer suddenly seemed more founded. He had her mouth watering and her blood rushing to set exaltation to all her cells with the abundance of beautiful, sensual images he’d drawn all over her memory to the point where it was nearly disconcerting. Her thirst was eating through the reins her self-control had bound her in to set her free to jump him in a demand that he used his attention to alleviate how hot and bothered he’d unknowingly gotten her.

“Do you want anything from the fridge?” she asked, hand on the fridge door as she waited for him to consider his order even if she could use the cold her fingers were probing around for. Her practicality could suck it sometimes.

“I only wish you would have sent me to get you whatever you wanted,” his voice crashed into her in one inescapable tsunami of heat while his gaze never strayed from the sheet of paper in front of him. His talent with curves and colors had confirmed itself once she’d pushed a pencil in his hand but his reluctance to talk had thrown her off about the gems he could string together from words despite all the evidence he’d presented in court. Now she was paying for neglecting it in favor of his touch through the torture of the subtle caress of his sentence luring her arousal to the surface where it washed over her skin like a sea of flames.

Griffin swallowed. “You’re drawing.” Cold. She had to cool down. She had to open the fridge if she couldn't dive in the ice of his irises.

“I don’t want that to get in our way,” Valtor nearly had her whipping around and turning her back on the refreshing breeze of chilly air carrying from the open refrigerator. She was supposed to be in control of both of them, keeping the clarity of mind required for the delicate task of handling their bodies and emotions, yet she couldn't even spot the bottle of water she’d personally left to cool off with her mind replaying memories from the bedroom and leaving any incoming images from her eyes unfocused and unattended to. That was not how Valtor had meant to create art, not how she’d meant to help him in his exploration of his gift. She could restrict his speech but that wouldn't help with her arousal already dripping out and begging for touch.

She cleared her throat. “It won’t.” Nothing would get in the way of the need flooding her system to plow through everything in its way. It was in the universe’s best interest not to get in the way. “I know you like following orders but you’re not a servant.” She could have used his help, though, instead of standing in front of the fridge searching for the transparent bottle of water that was right in front of her eyes to let the light from inside the appliance shine in her eyes. “And I like watching you draw. The results are breathtaking.”

That was the understatement of the century. His rapidly improving creations aside, imagining him running his cool fingertips over the heated skin of her ribcage had her gulping more air to fill out her lungs and push her breasts further in the fantasy of his touch. She couldn't even sink her teeth in her lip despite the overwhelming impulse as that threatened to interrupt the flow of oxygen her brain desperately needed if she wanted it to work properly again.

Griffin grabbed her water to crash on the couch with while she could still will her body to cooperate and carry itself back to him. “If there were any orders, they would be to keep drawing.” The freezing glass of the bottle was burning against her fingers with a vengeance to no other effect than parching her throat.

She hadn’t meant to lie in hopes the refreshment would tame the heated urge to yank the pencil from his grasp to make space for herself in its place and have him painting his fingerprints and the shape of his lips all over her skin. All it did instead was leave no feeling in her own fingers other than the cold biting at every nerve ending despite her attempt to contain its spread over her flesh as she pulled away, leaving only the cap within her grip. However, the metal it was made of only sucked the heat faster from her skin as if looking to drain all of it through the small patches it was touching.

Plopping herself down on the couch like she had no energy left to fight it, Griffin left the bottle on the coffee table relieved to be free to rub her fingers together in search of bringing sensation back to them. Shoving them under Valtor’s T-shirt to press into his abs would definitely help her shatter any focus he hadn’t already redirected from his drawing to her.

“Problem?” he asked as if to back up the notion with cold, hard evidence but his voice dripped over her spine like a river of warmth instead.

“I might have gone overboard with cooling it down,” she closed her fist pressing her fingers into her palm that hadn’t been brought so far away from its normal temperature. His care may have warmed her heart but physics didn’t care about the psychological effect he had on her.

Valtor was ready to assist with that as well, the sound of his pencil clanking against the table hitting her ears before he caught her hand to lend her some of his body heat. It had the effect of the fire of a hearth being stoked inside her and she turned to shine her gratitude over him just in time for the sight of him bringing her hand up to his mouth and sucking her fingers in to accompany the sensation of it.

Griffin gasped at the warm wetness coating her fingertips to have them settling into the tender caresses of his tongue against them. It had her own tongue darting out to slide over her lips to soothe the jealous tingling taking over them. There was nothing to chap them in the warmth of the apartment but that did nothing to calm her heart when they weren’t touching any part of Valtor either. “That’s better. Thank you,” she pulled her hand away, the pop with which it slipped away from him echoing inside her in an attempt to break the glass dam holding back her white-hot desire that would blind him to anything that didn’t have the softness of her skin or the silkiness of her moans.

“My pleasure,” Valtor’s eyes burned as if he’d already caught it inside their icy labyrinth that had captured the gold of her own irises as well. She’d freeze between the cold walls if she didn’t lead herself to him soon.

“Do you mind warming up the bottle for me as well?” Every other thought cracked like the frozen crust of a lake only for her to fall in the hot spring her arousal had turned into, flowing through her to reach out to him and envelop him in its midst. It would be a waste not to give him the same experience of having her mind pulled between the hot and cold invading her senses at once.

“Of course not,” Valtor held out his palm with no fear of what she could take from it.

Instead of placing the bottle in it, Griffin took his hand and used the leverage to lift herself up and straddle him in one swift motion. Valtor’s free hand was on her bare thigh and holding her close before she’d even settled in his lap to encourage further the reward she’d planned on giving him. Both her hands were under his T-shirt as soon as she found her balance, palms pressed into the firm abs underneath to match his body’s heat to hers that was as high as if she were running a fever. Only difference was the delirious vision in her system was about to spill into reality.

“I thought you wanted your bottle warmed,” Valtor said as if to contradict the hand already sneaking under the hem of her camisole while the other one was tugging at the cardigan she’d thrown over it to match the season rather than to keep the cold away. He didn’t need to warm up to her idea as he was already on board with holding her on top of him instead of the pencil to the paper. Even if that meant he wasn’t the one drawing the course of events.

“Exactly,” Griffin had to pull away from his skin for a moment to pull up the fabric of his T-shirt, her other hand reaching for the bottle of water on the coffee table. She could handle the cold if she had his body to drown it into.

“Then what are you...” The words died in his throat upon realization merely a moment before she was pressing the chilled glass into his abdomen to elicit a vehement hiss. “Fuck.” A shuddering breath had his back pressing further into the couch in retreat but there was no escape from the sobering freshness of the cold.

Griffin took away the impact from the clash of it with the nerves on the surface of his heat in a short reprieve. “Problem?” She’d wanted to confuse his sensibility until she got to claim control over it as well but it was her being rattled by the possibility of a wrong assumption. Putting out his desire because she’d misjudged his physical or mental endurance was already like a bucket of cold water hanging above her head and waiting to drop on her.

“No,” Valtor had her breathing in the certainty that she wouldn't choke on ice. “I just didn’t expect this.” His hand covered hers, the other one pulling the T-shirt that had ridden down out of the way, to slowly guide the bottle back against his abs when she allowed him the initiative.

“But you like it?” She’d tied herself by the waist with the memories of the excited sparkles gleaming in his eyes at the mention of ice cubes and his pledge of servitude from earlier and she’d dived into the deep but she hadn’t tied him to her. It hadn’t occurred to her holding him may not be enough when she was this distracted.

“I love it. Glad to be of service,” Valtor was pulling her closer, both arms wrapping around her waist to squeeze her to him as he latched his lips on to hers. As if to push all her breath out to snatch for himself in return for the heat she was draining out of him. It was a fair trade she would have allowed, secure enough in the imbalance they maintained with the power of their relationship, if not for the squeak erupting from her to push them apart at the touch of cold soaking through the satin of her camisole.

There was a wet spot left on the fabric from the condensation his body heat had caused to gather on the glass. She’d saved that camisole from both his passion and his cum only to have him leave a stain on it now. It was something she couldn’t turn a blind eye to even if it would dry out in no time. “You’ll have to pay for that,” she locked eyes with him to find herself suppressing the urge to lick her lips once again at the clearness of his irises. There were no traces of foul play or guilt in them, only pure surrender to her will and the circumstances that had had him convicted. “But first I’ll enjoy your hard cock while you warm up my water for me.” Any semblance of a thought would fry in the boiling desire spreading over her muscles like magma to harden there and cement itself into her being until she turned up the heat even more to melt it off.

Once she pressed down on his hand just to push the cold glass fully into his skin, she busied herself with reaching into his pants and underwear to pull out his erection. The deafening gasp crashing against her ears as her chilled fingers wrapped around his cock only drew the corners of her mouth as far up as possible while she rode out the bucking of his hips. A few pumps of her hand had him writhing in delicious mindlessness underneath her to almost force her fingers back against the bottle to gather more cold on them with which to tease him.

She guided his cock to her entrance and sank down on it instead, her eyes rolling in the back of her head as the coolness she’d just left over it slipped inside her. Letting out the breath she’d held to bursting released the words squashed behind it as well, “Next time we could try it with frozen strawberries.” She’d eat them off his body while he thrashed in the restricted access to the heat of her mouth unable to push his cock inside it. Her mind was already painting the picture on the inside of her eyelids. “Or a bottle of wine between your thighs,” she traced a finger over what she could reach from the inside of his thigh behind her, drawing a map of how she’d inch the bottle closer and closer until it was pressed against the tender sensitivity of his cock and balls.

Valtor groaned as she started riding him, her eyes snapping open just in time to see him half whispering, half mouthing, “Anything you want.” All out of breath. Perfectly hot and bothered for her.

“You’d better have my water ready for drinking once I’m finished,” Griffin wrapped both his hands around the bottle before pushing his arms up until they were out of the way and above his head. “Keep them there,” she ordered softly against his lips before pressing herself into his chest to melt his brain with the friction from every movement.

“Yes, Griffin,” Valtor groaned out again, his eyelids heavy with the heat she’d piled up on him. He’d be begging for a whole block of ice to hold by the time she was done. If he could still find any words to seduce her into mercy, that was.


	14. Human Furniture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griffin is given the ultimate proof of Valtor's trust in her as he takes on the role of furniture for her. After all, she's always been the one who's treated him with utmost respect for his soul and he's ready to state his appreciation of it loudly through both words and actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains human furniture, wax play.
> 
> A little late but I wanted to write this final chapter to kind of close the composition of this collection even though Griffin and Valtor's journey is far from over.

The warm flavor of the food was fainter against her taste buds than even the tempting scent that was barely lingering in the air from after she’d pulled dinner out of the oven when her brain was fully dedicated to processing every detail of the sight she was feasting her eyes on in the flickering candlelight. Valtor was holding the two lilac candles steadily in his palms, his arms raised at shoulder height at his sides as he stood a little way off from the opposite end of the table but every loud breath sent the flames trembling and painting shadows in the silence of the room.

At this point he wouldn't be able to drop them if he tried to with the hardened wax all over his palms to fix them there and make his task a little easier and a little harder at the same time as the wicks burned shorter, bringing the flames closer to his skin. All he had to do was stand the heat the way he was resisting the exertion pushing down on his muscles much harder than his breaths were moving them. Any motions from his chest hadn’t put out the candles yet so he only had to watch how he held them to avoid dripping wax outside the outlines of the paper towels she’d laid on the floor around him to spare them possible hours of scraping the mess off the floor. She’d given into his idea to put her treasured candles to yet another use in their play–she’d even had his jaw drop as his pupils had dilated to greedily swallow the personal spin she’d put to it–but he still remained the only mess her hands were itching to be laid on.

She popped another bite into her mouth instead to watch him lick his lips in response as his eyes touched every part of her leisure with his hands full of the light to her evening. She’d had a bowl of fruits and yogurt waiting for him once he’d come out of the shower after his training session as she’d started on dinner to leave the hunger for her the only thing ruling him. Valtor had been right to protest he could have waited for them to eat together without delaying his due intake of nutrients but he’d obeyed her judgment just like cooking had obeyed her impatience.

It was a miracle she hadn’t chopped off a finger as all that’d been in front of her eyes had been different variations of the image currently in front of her that topped all her hopes and expectations. He was as hard as she was wet, drenching not just her underwear, but also the rest of her clothes to leave over the actual furniture the result of his dedicated performance as a most gorgeously shaped human candelabra. Ironically enough, it was his stillness that was sending waves of heated desire washing over her, both his and her need tangled together in their depths to brush the innermost corners of her soul left dark and cold for so long. What she’d asked of him had nothing to do with sex, yet he was as dutiful as always in displaying his devotion only to have her heart melting and dripping out for him in her arousal.

Griffin folded her hands under her chin, her fork loosely hanging between her fingers in her lack of interest in the food. “Last time we did this you said you wouldn’t have liked it if I’d just used you as furniture and ignored you.” He’d been a wonderful magical mirror, wrapping her in so many compliments that confidence had gladly snuggled in the warmth between her breasts along with her heart that had finally found rest. For that and for agreeing to give it another go regardless of any worries there might have been she could never thank him by checking in with him which she would have done anyway despite the couple of talks they’d already had and the obvious strain arousal had put on his erection with its plentifulness.

“You aren’t ignoring me,” the verbal confirmation rang through her with the stroke of his voice sweeping over her ears the same way the soft light from the candles was caressing her eyes as it bathed him in a tender golden shine to make the sight of him even more alluring.

“I couldn’t if I wanted to.” It wasn’t just her eyes that were mesmerized as her brain was blocking out perception of any sensory details that didn’t concern him. Like the temperature of her rapidly cooling meal or the moving hands of the clock while his remained suspended in her wishes. “But you said you wanted to be an active part of the fun. Well,” she waved her hand as if to shove away the technicalities of the situation, “as active as could be. So...” licking her lips wouldn't be enough when it was his she wanted to taste, “entertain me.” If just the sight of him left stripping all her clothes the only answer for both the still functioning part of her brain and the rest of her being taken over by desire, she had to employ him to engage the rest of her senses as well. Bending some rules around the specifics of that particular kink to tailor it better to their needs–her need thrived in the midst of interaction just like his did even with silence and distance between them–could only affect his readiness to bend to her whims positively despite his preference for a tighter bondage of rules to hold him in.

“What?” his voice jumped to avoid being carried away by the rushing wave of shock but his body held the position of her choosing to present his assets best to her – both his physique currently under the influence of his arousal and his determination to obey her. His eyes were still on her as well with no panic invading them and sending them running all over the room to evade her notice. He was the one searching for further instructions in his pursuit of pleasing her to the best of his abilities.

“Talk to me,” Griffin urged, her tone a beckoning finger now instead of a firm tug on the leash of words she’d put on him. He no longer needed her fingertips running over the column of his throat to coax the words out through the anxiety burning like a bonfire inside it. He put them out willingly where they could dip in the soothing thirst with which she drank them all in. “Tell me about your day. Things I don’t know.” That would be the only thing harder than his cock since they’d been snuggled into each other the whole time touching with their words and hands the parts of them that weren’t pressed together like fitting puzzle pieces. She’d only let him out of her presence during his training session and the following shower. Based on how long that had taken, it hadn’t been all that eventful so anything that was worth mentioning would have to come from inside him – the only place she could venture into without her heart squeezing into her chest as if trying to hold all her parts together so that none of them could be ripped away.

“Are we making our way through all the Beauty and the Beast cursed objects?” The question was teasing enough not to interfere with eye contact, yet it sneaked between her fingers as if in an attempt to pry her grip on her fork loose. That would kill every kind of communication when the stainless steel clanked against the porcelain of her plate to shatter the peaceful atmosphere enveloping them.

She hadn’t considered the inspiration she could take from their shared favorite to make for an intense exploration of the idea of human furniture were they to continue playing around with it but her priority discovery for the moment was of what drove the joke. “Does it feel like a curse to you?”

“Quite the opposite,” Valtor’s speed was just a natural reaction of rushing in to grab her thoughts before they could stray even though there’d been no tremble to her voice as it’d been all about his comfort. “I just wish it could be my cock in your mouth instead of dinner.” He could have stalled, could have tried to charm his way out with the unquestionable truth of holding her in his mind as motivation while it’d been the weights in his hands instead of the candles his obedience had testing his endurance. Instead, he gave her the truth from his heart unfiltered to keep out any selfish impulses after he’d learned all the filter she needed was that of his restraint holding him to her orders instead of his own wishes.

Griffin grinned at that, leaving her fork down on her plate. “You could always sit back if you want to.” She’d left the chair behind him for him to plop right in if he tired. Of course, that would mean forfeiting the task she’d given him which he wouldn't do despite the knowledge of the understanding she had packed inside her to bring to dinner. She’d been taking her time, spoiling herself with some appetizers and the cool wine she’d had him open and pour for her before placing the candles in his hands to leave his taste buds in her mercy. She hadn’t gotten out of her chair, let alone given him a bite or sip from anything and he’d been holding the candles for over half an hour now if she could tell correctly from their rate of melting. It was a wonder to her how his arms hadn’t given out yet. A wonder and a flattery making more than just her heart flutter inside her. It was her soul he was stroking even with the inability to touch her she’d imposed on him. “I will blow the candles out and then blow you.” She took a swig of wine purposefully this time to visually help along the sensations her mouth had left in his muscle memory.

“And interrupt your dinner?” Valtor fired the words out like they’d cause his organism to run a fever if he didn’t get them to their rightful place with her. “No, I’m good,” he rolled his shoulders lightly as if to shrug off the very notion that he needed a break before he’d fulfilled her orders. She would suck his soul out before she’d let go of him if she were to capture his lips right now. Good thing she’d left the table between them so that he would keep giving it to her himself.

“You look good too,” she said in lieu of moving a muscle to have him sucking in a breath and drawing out a smile on her face simultaneously. Seeing her compliments filling his lungs to the brim to leave him no choice but to absorb them in his blood instead of oxygen was the only thing that could have made the sight of his acceptance of her will as his better. “I can’t wait to hear what you have to say.” The best way to make him believe in the power the strokes of his words over her had was to let him make her a perfect reflection of him.

Valtor bit his lip and looked away to spur her whole body into motion.

She was leaning forward, hand already reaching behind her to push the chair back so that she could make her way to him and fix the breach in the connection of their eyes. It was like having a part of her missing to see him taking his gaze away when something sneaked between them without her permission.

The transparent blue of Valtor’s irises letting her see through to the softness inside was what gave her pause. “There hasn’t been much noise in my head today,” he started slowly as if afraid... of disturbing the homely air around them. “Just your warmth all over me,” he stuck to that pace despite the growing strength of his voice on its uninterrupted way directly into her being. He was giving her the chance to savor the words, as carefully selected as they were. Only the best for her while he remained true to the honest trust between them. “You’re special to my life. You don’t want me just for my looks or for my sexual prowess.” One could argue that was hers now as she’d taken full command over it. “Least of all for materialistic reasons.” That was an unexpected stab of bluntness she’d rather he could have gone without but it was the two of them healing from it together now. “You’re just happy with my naked soul.” His eyes were looking directly at hers like he wasn’t afraid they were going to melt in the light pouring from inside her the way he’d left her heart open. 

He hadn’t told her “I love you.” She didn’t need him to when his true feelings echoed not just in his words but also in every one of his actions as he stood all exposed in front of her in the steady light of the candles melting mercilessly under their shared will to dedicate all their attention to each other and nothing else. Not her forgotten dinner and not the unforgettable scars he carried around. She could see the ugly gashes left on his being and the desperation leaking out of them in a vain attempt to seal them shut. If anything, it only drew her closer, her soul dancing with his despite the physical distance still between them, to give him her love and drip it over him like the warmth of the candles’ flames was leaving wax all over his open palms, looking to carry everything she’d put in them – both her orders and her belief in him.


End file.
